Zodiac
by Vaerin7
Summary: There really are things that go bump in the night, things the government hunts. Their strongest resource, the Kurosaki Twins, have finally reached the age they can be partnered up for field missions. Unfortunately, Ichigo is less than cooperative. When he's paired with Grimmjow, how can they ever survive one another? Request fic for Ninja-master-of-the-moon.
1. Gemini: The Twins

At long last, the beginning of my next request! XD I'm sorry it took a while, I've been working really hard on it. This idea was actually one I had gotten before, but chose not to write. When someone asked for a demon/hunter fic, I figured 'why the hell not'. I really hope you all enjoy it, I'll try and make it really worthwhile =D Anyway, here you go... the request made by Ninja-master-of-the-moon! I can't wait to see how you like the fic =)

Grimm: I'm a hunter? Fucking wicked! =D

Ichi: ... You're making me a demon? Am I at least a kickass demon? =(

Shiro: No, yer a fuckin' chick demon! XD

Ichi: I am not! T^T

Grimm: I'm sure you're a very formidable demon, Ichi. *pats him on back*

Ichi: *hugs Grimm and sulks*

Shiro: ... Oh no, aibou, that's totally not chick-ish. *rolls eyes*

Ichi: *kicks Shiro in stomach*

* * *

Gemini: The Twins

Humans live in a blissful ignorance of the world cloaked in darkness. As they sleep throughout the night creatures roam their streets, haunt abandon buildings, prey on those lingering beneath the moon, and run the thickets of wild outside towns and cities. They're called demons. A sector of the government specializes in taking these creatures out, keeping the balance between the light and dark. Within their ranks are humans born with a sensitive sixth sense that helps them locate these demons, they're they hunters. Each hunter is paired with a powerful demon set apart from their brethren, these demons are the top of the food chain and are referred to as the zodiac. These demons are different from the others for a few reasons; they hold more of a conscience, they're unable to die, and they have the ability to bind themselves to a single person at a time. This is the main reason the government uses them, as they bind them to a hunter to make them more powerful. The youngest and most powerful of the zodiac have finally reached an age where they can no longer put off this ceremony... much to their dismay.

Ichigo snuggles closer to his twin, Shiro. The two are turning twenty-one today, yet they've never spent more than a night away from each other. They represent the zodiac Gemini, a zodiac so powerful it can only be contained in two bodies. The government has been awaiting this day with great anticipation.

"Mm... stop movin'," Shiro mumbles sleepily.

Ichigo gets himself comfortable and stills, sighing happily as the sun warms his skin. It's too early to get up right now, however the younger twin knows something other than the sunlight woke him. He waits for it, wondering what it could be, and then he hears the knocking again. He whines and buries himself deeper beneath the blankets, irritating Shiro when his face is covered as well.

"What the hell?" Shiro whines. "Who the fuck is here this early in the mornin'?"

"Byakuya," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "Just ignore it, maybe he'll think we stayed someplace else last night."

".. Yer kiddin' right? It's _Byakuya_, ya can' pull one over on 'im. Believe me, I've tried like hell," the older copy huffs. "We should just answer the door, get it over wit, an' go back ta sleep."

"Have you forgotten what day it is?" Ichigo glowers. "He's here to pick us up for our binding."

Shiro frowns at that, waiting a second before burying his head under his pillow. Ichigo does the same, taking comfort in the arm slung over his back. The knocking doesn't let up and slowly gets louder, yet neither twin gets out of bed. At long last the sound stops and the twins breath easy. They're just dozing off again when their bedroom door is thrown open. They gasp and turn to face the intruder, growling in irritation at the sight of the man with long black locks and slate grey eyes.

"Could you please explain to me why you felt it necessary to ignore me when you knew I would be here today," he asks calmly.

"... It was Shiro's fault," Ichigo immediately states.

"Was not!"

Byakuya holds up a hand and the two immediately quiet. Ichigo and Shiro weren't born like other children, they technically have no parents. The zodiac demons are born when high concentrations of supernatural energy cling to living organisms such as plants or wildlife. They were found in the middle of a forest by a hunter named Kisuke Urahara, who saw them for what they were. The two had started out tiny little wolf pups that had strayed from their mother, the energy clinging heavily to the pups slowly cocooning them so they can morph into the demonic babies they are today. Kisuke located them when they were still wrapped in the womb of energy turned egg. The man raised them as best he could alone, the two growing into fine young men he couldn't be more proud of. Byakuya was assigned their handler when they finally emerged from the egg. He knew from the moment Shiro broke through that Ichigo likely would've have made it if they were in separate eggs, as the smaller baby didn't even attempt to break free. Now, however, Ichigo is known to be the more dangerous of the two... he just has much better self control that his instinctual twin.

"I'm not arguing with the two of you today," Byakuya frowns. "This is an important day for the two of you, you should be happy about this. Today you're finally full members of the 'Shinigami', you'll be getting field missions now. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Hell yeah!" Shiro cheers.

"No," Ichigo mutters at the same time.

Unlike the rest of the Zodiac, the twins' powers are split between them. Shiro got the more aggressive abilities like superior strength, control over fire, and a powerful telepathy that can tear apart a target's mind or body. Ichigo, however, was settled with the more passive abilities. He has control over water, a knowledge of potions, a more subtle telepathy, and the gift of foresight. He can also speak to the departed and tell fortunes, which has been his way of life since he turned eighteen. He and Shiro have been working together in his shop 'Gemini', it's been rather lucrative over the years and Ichigo's known for his flawless fortunes and potions.

"Ichigo, your foresight is a powerful gift," Byakuya scolds. "You're just as invaluable as your twin, you know that! Why would you shirk your duties to the Shinigami?"

"I'm no field operative," he sulks. "I'm a useless white witch, nothing more."

"That ain't true, Ichi," Shiro frowns. "Yer fuckin' powerful, just like me. Just 'cause ya don' throw yer weight 'round as well as I do, don' mean ya ain't as strong. Any hunter would be fuckin' lucky ta have ya fer a partner."

"I don't want to be bound to anyone!" he shouts. "It's nothing more than a shame of a marriage!"

Byakuya sighs, shaking his head in exasperation. Ichigo has known he was to be bound to a hunter since he was seven, yet even then he's refused to understand the importance of said binding. All he knows is that he'll be bound to a single hunter that will use his abilities to defeat other demons, that's it. He'll be a possession, one his hunter can use in any way they see fit.

"Ichigo, this is ridiculous," the raven comments sternly. "You've known this day was coming, it's not like you're the only one that's not looking forward to this binding. It's a necessity to keep our hunters alive and well, it's not just to keep a zodiac's loyalty in tact. We know you're not likley to run off and start hunting us down, but hunters are few and far between. We can't risk the lives of the ones we have because a zodiac refuses to bind souls with them! Without your binding ability, they're just as mortal as any other human. They need you longevity and healing abilities to survive their job!"

"... What if I don't like them," the orange head whines.

Shiro can see the want in Byakuya's eyes, the utter need to throw away his noble upbringing and give himself a facepalm... it's delicious. He waves the other off, deciding to have mercy on their handler and deal with Ichigo himself. The twins have never responded well to anyone but each other when Kisuke isn't involved, so they've learned that dealing with each other one on one is the best way to handle their insecurities. Ichigo has a lot of those and Shiro has slowly been defeating them one at a time.

"Ichi, ya know this is important," he says soothingly. "I don' see nothin' wrong wit what we're doin', it gives us a purpose. We're savin' lives bindin' wit a hunter."

"I know," Ichigo sighs. "But... what if they treat me badly? I don't want to be a possession, Shiro, I want to be an equal! Is that so much to ask? I mean... Why couldn't I meet them before this? I fucking hate arranged marriages, I don't understand them at all!"

"Ichi, don' worry so much. Ya know all the other zodiac an' they all get 'long great wit their partners. Not all of 'em er treated like a marriage, they're friends and family too. Just 'cause it's called a marriage don't mean it has ta be one. That's just somethin' ya gotta figure out wit yer partner."

"... I guess so."

Shiro gives himself a mental cheer, striking up another victory for himself. They get read after that, Ichigo jumping in the shower while Shiro brushes his teeth. They switch after that, the two waiting to get dressed until they're both cleaned up. Afterward, they head into the bedroom and dig through their shared closet for some clothes. They settle on black jeans and tee shirts. Shiro's is white with a black skull and Ichigo's is black with a white skull.

The two have demonic features just like any other demon, but they resemble incubus and can hide their features easily. Their tails wrap around their leg and can't be seen beneath their baggy jeans, their horns are small and lost within their shaggy spikes, and their wings mold to their backs and take on the form of tattoos. They're both lithe and slightly muscled, around five foot nine, and athletic. Ichigo, however, has tanner skin, amber eyes, and vibrant orange hair. Shiro has paler skin, gold eyes with black sclera he hides behind sunglasses, and white hair. As much as they're alike, they're so very different at the same time.

"Let's go 'fore Byakuya has a fuckin' conniption," Shiro sighs.

"... I'd still rather skip all this," Ichigo mutters.

"Yeah, I know. Happy fuckin' birthday ta us," his twin comments bitterly.

The government sector called 'Shinigami' resides in a large building that looks like a lab from the outside. Their area is underground and far larger than the building itself. Byakuya is waiting impatiently by the elevator, relieved when Ichigo and Shiro finally arrive. The vibrant twin is sulking horribly, which can only mean Shiro is in a horrid mood himself... they usually reflect each others' emotions. The bad part is the fact that they act differently when in certain moods. While Ichigo sulks, Shiro will be more apt to cause sadistic mischief. He quickly hits a red button with Shiro's name on it, the alert flying through the labs so everyone knows to be on the lookout. The button was installed after Shiro screwed with the elevator and someone almost died falling down the shaft. If Ichigo hadn't warned Byakuya at the last minute, they would've lost more than their suitcase. After that, Shiro was placed on the same red alert as the zodiac Cancer... Kenpachi had his own button _long_ before Shiro was born.

"It's about time you showed up," he huffs. "Let's go. Yamamoto is waiting for you downstairs."

"What's the old man doin' here?" Shiro wonders. "He don' ever take the time ta deal wit shit like this."

"You two are special... and Ichigo is the only zodiac that's never liked the idea of binding," Byakuya sighs in exasperation. "He wants to make certain there are no surprises or complications."

Ichigo bristles, yet says nothing more. His twin pulls him close, draping an arm around his shoulder to still his irritation. Byakuya guides them to the elevator and presses the down button, the twins reluctantly following. On the way down, Ichigo's anxiety can be seen. It flows through Shiro in strong waves, aggitating him more than usual. By the time the doors slide open, Ichigo's simpering and Shiro looks ready to kill. Everyone in the immdiate vicinity backs away.

"Now, boys, there's not need for this," the raven sighs. "I assisted in choosing your partners myself, I can assure you they'll balance you both out perfectly. Like any partnership, you're bound to run into a few obstacles. Together, you'll overcome whatever is thrown in your way. Now please calm down. The more one of you gets worked up, the more you'll work your counterpart up... which will only make you feel worse. I think this chain reaction is the one thing I simply can't stand!"

"... I want to go home," Ichigo mutters with a scowl.

Byakuya sighs, deciding not to fight this losing battle. When Shiro gets irritated, Ichigo gets impossible to work with. Shiro pulls Ichigo up against his side, sneering at those they pass. Ichigo allows the possessive behavior, hoping it'll move onto the one he's supposed to bond with. With any luck, Shiro will kill his future partner in a fit of rage and Ichigo won't have to worry about being bonded. They're led into a large room with uncomfortable plastic chairs, a long coffee table, and a few side tables with magazines.

"Stay here," Byakuya comments. "I'll be right back with your partners."

"Why can't you just show them the way out?" Ichigo mutters bitterly.

"I'll show 'em my fuckin' fist!" Shiro growls out.

"... It's surprising we could fine _anyone_ to deal with the two of you."

The raven pinches the bridge of his nose, sighing after the comment. Ichigo and Shiro take a moment to grin impishly, it only to irritate their handler even more. Byakuya doesn't take the bait. They've stalled long enough, it's time for them to meet their bonded. He leaves the room and Ichigo flops back onto one of the chairs, Shiro pacing in front of him. He can feel a surge of relief at the loss of their handler, however the anxiety is still nibbling at the back of his mind.

"Ichi, ya gotta calm down," he informs. "I can' settle my temper 'less ya stop workin' yerself inta a panic attack!"

"I'm trying!" the younger twin snaps. "It's not my fault! I just don't like the idea of being bound to a complete stranger! This isn't fair! Why can't we pick our own partners?"

"'Cause we tend ta pick people that share our personality," Shiro states. "Demons need ta be balanced by a second personality, like a conscience. Ya should know this shit, Ichi..."

"I do know it! I just don't like it!"

They stop talking at the sound of footsteps behind the door. Byakuya enters once more, but this time two men are behind him. One has silver hair and his eyes are shut tight like a fox, a huge smile stretching his lips as he looks around. The second man has sex-messed blue locks and a striking cyan gaze, his cocky grin immediately setting a fire in Ichigo. The orange head scowls at them both, unwilling to like either. Shiro, on the other hand, shows a hint of curiosity through his own scowl. Byakuya motions the silver haired one to Shiro, but the other just faces Ichigo. The fury within Ichigo's amber eyes is a lethal storm, causing that cocky grin to grow more feral. Ichigo knows from just one look this man will be the death of him.

* * *

There you have it! The first chapter of the new request =) I can't wait for the reviews =D In case you haven't noticed, I'm actually putting titles on the chapters! I'm not sure about that, but it's going well at the moment. I'll have a chapter for each zodiac and a few for other things =D Not much else to say, I suppose. Oh! The request for cross-dressing Ichigo? I have the first chapter on my Doc Manager, I'll post that tomorrow XD

Ichi: Cross-dressing? Seriously? T^T

Grimm: Hell yeah! =3

Ichi: You would like that. =(

Grimm: What's not to like? XD

Shiro: How 'bout the fact he's also kickass in that fic?

Grimm: ... oh... yeah... that's gonna suck. =(


	2. Aries: The Ram

Hey everybody! I managed to fix the chapters I have so far, so the next chapter will be a Mission chapter! XD I've been working on this fic mostly, when I write my fics, so I'm sorry if I've been neglecting any =( I've been trying really hard to get my outline done, which means I haven't had a lot of time to spend on my fics. Not to mention, Supernatural has taken over my nightlife and I haven't been getting a lot of sleep ^^; Thankfully it's been way too hot to get to sleep anyway, so it works out =D

Shiro: It's so hot 'cause I'm there ;p

Ichi: Seriously? Egotistical bastard. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Be thankful! If I weren't so full a myself, ya would be! XD

Grimm: Thank the stars he's not! I'd have to beat the shit out of him daily!

Ichi: *growls and cracks knuckles*

Grimm: or... that's what I _would_ say... if he wasn't... uh... if I didn't love him so _very_ much! =3

Shiro: *snorts in humor* Nice save. ;p

Grimm: *smacks Shiro on back of head*

* * *

Aries: The Ram

Byakuya watches the initial interaction very carefully, praying things don't go downhill so soon. It was hell choosing the right parnters for the twins, especially Ichigo, and if these two don't work out... there will likely be no one that will. Shiro seems taken by his parnter, the two staring at one another with lecherous smiles. They'll work out well. The blue haired man and Ichigo, however, seem wary of one another. Well... Ichigo does. He also seems curious, tilting his head in question as he looks the larger man over. They circle one another slowly, gauging the other intently.

"Boys, these are your partners. Gin, you'll be with Shiro. Grimmjow will have Ichigo."

"... I don't like him," Ichigo states.

He turns away from Grimmjow, arms across his chest and nose in the air. Byakuya groans at the other's stubborness, rubbing his temples as he attempts to still his irritation. Shiro steps closer to Gin, eyes glancing toward his little brother hesitantly. Ichigo says nothing, so he gets a bit closer. There's something about the silver haired man that draws Shiro like a moth to flame, his aura is a cool blue whereas Shiro's is a fiery red. It matches Ichigo's. Gin just stands as still as possible, letting Shiro test the waters and get used to him. When it comes to bonding, the Zodiac demons are very cautious and like to take their time. One wrong move could turn them off to the idea of bonding.

Ichigo watches his twin curiously, raising a brow as Gin allows Shiro to circle him. He sends a sidelong glance to Grimmjow, who's picked up a magazine and it pointedly ignoring everyone in the room. His aura is red and powerful... much more so than Shiro's. It sends shivers through the orange head, however he's already told himself he won't like his partner. He's never been the type to fall in line so easily. He'll bond with his partner because it's expected of him, he's already made the deal every Zodiac makes with the Shinigami, but that doesn't mean he has to be obedient.

"I like ya!" Shiro grins. "Yer aura feels like Ichi's an' that's important, it means ya can balance me out perfectly! I'll bond wit ya, if that's what ya want."

"That's what I'm here for," Gin smiles widely. "An' I gotta admit, I'm likin' the idea a wakin' up ta ya every mornin'!"

Shiro smiles and reaches out to Gin, setting a hand over his heart. His golden eyes glow, his hand doing the same, and Ichigo can see their auras reaching toward one another. They twist and turn, mingling with one another, and when it's all over... a thin line connects their hearts. No matter how far apart they may be, that line will always be there until the demon releases it's bonded. Shiro lets Gin draw him into a hug when it's over. The new couple and Byakuya turn to Ichigo afterward, the amber eyed demon growling in irritation.

"Come on, Ichi, there has ta be somethin' ya like 'bout 'im," Shiro frowns.

"... I don't wanna do this," Ichigo snaps. "It's wrong to force us to bond with someone just because the government wants to ensure they live through all their fights with demons they shouldn't even go up against!"

"... So... yer sayin' yer just gonna... leave ta die out there," the older twin comments smartly.

"Well... no, I just... it's not... Shiro! You fucking suck!"

The other grins widely as Ichigo relents. The orange haired male turns to Grimmjow, who's still flipping through his magazine. Ichigo grabs it and rips it from his hands, tossing it over his shoulder. He can see a flash of anger in blue eyes, it's almost immediately quelled. This man has a temper on him, one that excites Ichigo. He sighs and circles the other, who's stance radiates cockiness. Hypnotic orbs follow Ichigo's progress around him, those glittering amber eyes sending blood to pool south. He wasn't told his partner would be so sexy... although, what else would he expect from an incubus.

"Here's how this is gonna work," Ichigo finally states as he stops in front of Grimmjow. "I'll bond with you, but we're gonna play by my rules. Don't touch me, don't look at me lecherously, and don't think i'm gonna lie down for you! We're partners, not lovers. Got it?"

"... Sure. Work partners only. Everything we do pertains to work and only that," Grimmjow smiles almost mischeivously. "I have to say, I'm a little disappointed... you're definitely me type."

Ichigo slams his hand a little too hard on Grimmjow's chest, his body connecting with the wall behind him with a thud. Grimmjow ignores his teeth rattling, dropping his gaze to Ichigo's infuriated amber pools. They begin to glow like Shiro's did, his hand doing the same. Grimmjow hisses at the odd feeling of heat upon his chest, sinking into his body and wrapping around his heart. Their aura mingle until that same thin line connects them, and then Ichigo pulls away from the other. After Grimmjow gathers his thoughts, he turns an impish grin to his partner.

"... They never told you about our assignment, did they?"

"What assignment?"

"I apologize for this, Ichigo, but... you and Grimmjow are going to be stationed in a nearby town," Byakuya sighs. "The supernatural activity there is very powerful, it's believed a few high level demons are comingling with humans there. There have been a lot of accidents, strange deaths, and unnatural occurences. It's your job to stop them. Shiro and Gin will be stationed in a nearby town. Once you've gotten things under control, we'll most likely move you to another town with the same problem."

"... Can I take back my bonding now?" Ichigo mutters.

"That's not even the best part," Grimmjow grins. "Our cover is a newlywed couple! Since it's for work, I get to nail you all I want."

Ichigo pales at that, but it doesn't take long for his temper to take over. He hauls off and punches Grimmjow hard, the sickening crack of his jaw breaking sending a flash of satisfaction through amber. Thanks to the bonding, the bone sets and heals quickly, leaving only a dull throb of pain. Ichigo storms out of the room... only to run into a busty woman with curly sea-green hair and large hazel eyes.

"Oops, sorry," she smiles. "I'm looking for Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, have you seen him?"

"He's in there."

She thanks him and moves to enter, but dances away from the door when it's thrown open. A hand grabs the back of Ichigo's shirt, dragging him backward. Grimmjow wraps his arms around Ichigo's middle, taking the punishing kicks until he tires himself out. When Ichigo is hanging limp in his partner's arms, he has time to look the woman over. She's a Zodiac, a tall and lanky man with raven hair stands off to the side... most likely her partner.

"Hey, Nelliel!" Grimmjow grins. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to see your new partner. I see you're getting along... well... uh... mostly okay!"

"He's a firecracker," the larger man chuckles fondly. "I bet he's a fucking minx in bed... I can't wait to find out!"

Ichigo growls in fury, looking around for his twin. Shiro is still in the other room, watching calmly with Gin's arms around his middle. The soothing feeling rushing through the older twin slowly works on Ichigo, terminating his anger and leaving him completely relaxed. Grimmjow is surprised at that, sending Gin a questioning look which he shrugs to.

"You're a Zodiac," Ichigo comments. "What do you represent?"

"Aries, the ram!" Nelliel grins proudly. "Nnoitra is my partner. I was sort of unsure about bonding with him, but it's turned out really well for the both of us in the end. Grimmjow has had other partners that didn't work out, so I just wanted to make sure he behaved himself this time. I'm glad you two bonded, now I don't have to worry about him gettign killed."

"... Why would you worry about him?"

"I raised Grimmjow. I was more his older sister, but I still raised him. I worked at an orphanage when he was sent there, only five years old and a horrid problem child. The kids always picked on him because of his powerful sixth sense. I adopted him. He's my itty-bitty baby kitty!"

"Nell!" Grimmjow shouts with a blush.

Nnoitra cackles agaisnt the wall he leans on, bending over in his humor. Grimmjow lets go of Ichigo long enough to hit the other upside the head, yet grabs hold again before he can get away. The orangette growls befor he's tossed over one of Grimmjow's broad shoulders, the other ignoring his indignant hollers. He can see the slight annoyance on his twin's face, the realization that Gin's presence is counteracting their shared emotions hitting him like a brick. Maybe having a partner _is_ for the best... no more nausea when Shiro's bloodlust overwhelms him.

Nelliel and Nnoitra join the group of four, the lot of them heading to a nearby restaurant for some lunch. Ichigo and Shiro haven't said a thing about it being their birthday, that's something they've always celebrated with each other and their father-figure. They sit as close to one another as possible, which confuses their partners. Gin isn't the type to pry openly, but Grimmjow certainly doesn't mind.

"What the hell's wrong with you two?" he asks. "You do know you won't be able to be around each other for a long while, right? Don't you think you should be getting used to that?"

Their faces pale at the thought, yet their bond stretches around the world if need be. They'll never be without each other... but their partners don't need to know that right now. Gin throws a frech fry at Grimmjow, a scowl upon his usually smiling features.

"Leave 'em be," he says. "If they wanna sit on each other's laps, I ain't bothered by it. This might be the last time they see each other in a month er two, let 'em be wit each other while they can."

"Whatever. I was just curious."

He goes back to his food, ignoring the two between himslef and Gin. Nelliel watches them with bright eyes, excitement and joy fillign them for no reason at all. She's always like this, always happy, and that's something Grimmjow's always liked about her. She made him feel like he was worth something growing up, though he always felt she was wasting that unconditional love on him. After a while, he noticed that it's directed at everyone and it never seemed to have an end... he felt better once he made that realization.

"So... Nelliel... you raised Grimmjow?" Ichigo begins conversationally.

"I sure did!" she smiles. "I think I did a rather bang up job considering I've never had kids before!"

"She spoiled the shit out of him," Nnoitra scoffs.

"I did not!"

Ichigo glances to his partner, who immediately nods his head to agree with the lanky man. A soft smile touches the orange head's lips. Shiro picks at Ichigo's plate, taking some fries before grabbign the other's drink. The younger twin returns the favor, taking some onion rings and Shiro's drink. Usually they get something different so they can share; fries and onion rings, chocolate shake and strawberry shake. It's just habit for them. Soon, this will be in the past and the twins will have to learn how to deal with not having the other right beside them.

Lunch goes for a while, though the last part is mostly talking. Nelliel seems overjoyed that Ichigo bonded with Grimmjow, something he'll have to ask the other about. He can always sift through the larger male's memory through their bond, but he's always found that to be invasive and he prefers hearing it instead. When they finally leave, the twins are forced to say goodbye. It's harder than they expected, yet soon they're heading off with their new partners. Ichigo slides into the passenger seat of a white jaguar, his amber eyes searching for any sign of his brother. He sees his relflection, which wavers after a moment and takes on the form of his brother. A light smile settles on Ichigo's lips, which his twin returns. He waves to his brother... and his twin sticks his tongue out at him. When the car is brought to life by Grimmjow, Ichigo turns away from the reflection.

"Where are we going?" he asks.

"We're heading to the town we're stationed at," Grimmjow sighs. "We need to look at houses there. I think a few have already been picked out, but we're to choose which one we want. Keep up the guise of newlyweds. Afterward, we'll call the moving trucks and they'll bring our stuff over."

"You can't get a house in a day, Grimmjow," Ichigo scoffs.

"Then we'll stay at my place until we can move in. Stop your bitching," he frowns. "We haven't even bonded a day and already you're starting with the bitching. I thought Byakuya was exaggerating when he told me about this."

Ichigo's jaw drops, disbelief written on his face. How dare his caretaker say such a thing about him! He slouches in his seat, crossing his arms over his chest as he pouts. Grimmjow is silent as he pulls onto the highway and heads toward the large town they're to protect. After a moment, he sighs and glances at Ichigo.

"There are files in the back, you should read them," he comments. "It has articles on the strange happenings in the town we'll be living. I don't want anythign to happen to you, so I need you to be aware of what to look for. I'm not sure what your powers are, Byakuya never told me, so get reading."

Though he's shocked his caretaker wouldn't tell Grimmjow he's getting paired with a useless demon, Ichigo nods and reaches for the files in the back. He isn't touched by Grimmjow's remarks of protecting him, that's a partner's job. Without the demon, the hunter is vulnerable to the Reaper's hand. For the rest of the ride, he scans the papers inside. So many things happen is this town; disappearances, attacks, hauntings, missing animals, dead animals, people found disoriented and partially drained of blood. This place is dangerous and the orange head has to wonder why people would stick around. He wouldn't.

* * *

Sorry for any spelling/grammatically errors, I'm sort of in a hurry to post ^^; I haven't really decided what I'm going to work on today, but I'm sure I'll think of something. Maybe I'll start with finishing the next chapter of Zodiac! That sounds like a good plan. I should really be working on my outline, though. I sort of fell off the roll I was on. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually, though! Keep that positivity! XD

Ichi: That's the spirit! =D

Shiro: ... =(

Ichi: What's wrong, Shiro?

Shiro: Well... I wanna start season 4 a Supernatural T^T

Ichi: Why?

Shiro: DEAN'S IN HELL, AIBOU! WHAT SORT A WAY IS THAT TA END A FUCKIN' SEASON! DX

Ichi: Okay, okay, calm down.

Shiro: But Dean's fuckin' hot! T^T

Vae: ... Don't worry, Shiro! I'll make it up to you! XD

Shiro: ... Ya will? How?

Vae: It's a surprise! =D

Twins: *shiver in fear*


	3. Mission: Bonding RIght

Yet another update! You lucky, lucky people ;p I apologize for the lack of updates and the lack of variety... I'm sort of overwhelmed with fics right now ^^; I suppose it's my own fault. Anyway, I'll try to write more in the others, but I can't make any promises. I also have to write my book today. I've been putting it off, but since I can't figure out what happens next in the outline I might as well.

Shiro: I see how ya are! Puttin' off our fics ta play grab ass wit those Supernatural characters! DX

Vae: You're just jealous you can't. ;p

Shiro: I know! It ain't fair! I wanna play grab ass wit 'em... among other things ;p

Ichi: What the hell am I gonna do with you? *shakes head*

Shiro: ... So many way ta answer that question...

Grimm: Oi! That's _my_ bitch, Shiro, clean your mind! DX

Shiro: ^^;

* * *

Mission: Bonding... Right

The drive is quiet, so very quiet. It's grating on Ichigo's nerves. He's not used to silence, as he and Shiro make certain to fill it with conversation or argument. There are plenty of things he should be asking Grimmjow, however he can't bring himself to get over his anger at the arrangement. Grimmjow doesn't seem entirely eager to learn about Ichigo either, so what difference does it make. As he sits in wait of seeing their neighborhood, Ichigo pulls a deck of cards out of his back pocket and starts shuffling them. They're beautiful, drawn with elegant dragons and perfect detail... he and Shiro made them together, they're first deck of tarot cards, and Ichigo has never used any other.

"... What's that?" Grimmjow murmurs.

"Tarot cards," Ichigo comments. "I want to know what I have to expect from this mission."

"You believe in that shit? It's total bull, you know, just like horoscopes," he snorts in humor. "You'd be better off flipping a coin to see if it'll go good or bad."

"I'm not making fun of you," the orange head snaps. "Don't make fun of me!"

Grimmjow chuckles and shrugs it off, keeping his opinions to himself. Ichigo shuffles the deck and lays three cards on the dashboard, flipping them over one by one. He can't decide if he likes what he sees or not. The mission will be difficult and long, but they'll come out triumphant... and he'll have found a love interest.

"Son of a bitch," he hisses. "They better not be talking about who I think!"

"Awe, what's wrong? Did the little stargazer find something he doesn't like?"

Ichigo doesn't answer Grimmjow, it's not worth the argument... _he's_ not worth the argument! He's already gone over the files, there's nothing to keep him busy now. The town is still far from where they are, Ichigo is a fast reader. They haven't even reached the edge of the city yet, so he's surprised when the hunter comes to a stop. He looks at him in confusion before looking around... they're in front of the twins' apartment.

"I thought we..."

"We are. Go pack a fucking bag and get your ass back here," he states. "This drive might take a while, we may have to stay at a motel or something."

Ichigo presses his lips in a thin line, biting back the shouting that demands to be let loose, and opens the door. Although he doesn't say anything, he makes sure to slam his car door after exiting. He knows Grimmjow is pissed about it, the guy probably loves his car more than himself, but he just doesn't care. He storms into the building and heads upstairs to their place, his anger giving way to sadness with each step. He's never been without Shiro, this will be a challenge for the both of them. His twin, however, seems to be getting along well with Gin. At least _he_ might get over their loss quickly, that's all Ichigo could ask for.

He's quick when packing his bag, only stuffing in a few outfits and his bathroom things. Afterward, he grudgingly returns to his partner. Grimmjow is still waiting in the car, the motor still and his patience growing thin. When the passenger door is opened, Ichigo can see he was about ready to drag him back without a word. He tosses his bag in the backseat and sits down, closing the door behind him. The blue haired hunter notes that the fury has shifted into depression.

"... It's not the end of the world... not if we keep fighting," he jokes. "Stop looking so beaten up, people will accuse me of spousal abuse."

"Very funny," Ichigo mutters.

Rolling his eyes, Grimmjow stops his attempts at getting the misery from the car and speeds off. The orange haired demon stares out the window, watching his home slowly grow smaller in the distance. Once they're on the highway and headed toward their destination, Ichigo tries to fill the silence with a little conversation. Anything is better than suffocating quiet.

"So... why'd you become a hunter?" he wonders.

"I don't know," Grimmjow shrugs off. "After being raised by a demon that cares too much, it just seemed like the thing to do... you know... protecting ignorant humans that have no clue what's trying to get them. That sort of thing. What about you? How did you get stuck in this job?"

"... I'm a Zodiac, we don't get much choice," Ichigo remarks bitterly. "It's either fall in line or get killed, no other options."

Grimmjow can hear the repressed anger and sadness in Ichigo's voice. He had never asked his mother why she took the name 'Zodiac', it had never occurred to him that it wasn't a choice. He always thought she liked being Aries. He glances at Ichigo a moment, a sudden longing for knowledge striking him. All this time, his mother couldn't been the most unhappy person in the world and he never wouldn't known.

"Why take the title?"

"It's not a choice. Zodiac are reborn when we get too tired to go on," Ichigo sighs. "Different bodies, different names, different lives... same title, same power, same responsibilities. The signs of our birth are constant, something the government's scientists caught on to quickly. They can find a Zodiac before they reach toddler years. They're raised to know exactly what will happen after that, groomed to become a loyal pet of the government. There is not choice for us."

Grimmjow frowns at that, realizing Ichigo sounds as if they're slaves. He eyes the other, the bitterness there overwhelming. If he didn't know any better, and if Ichigo didn't seem so much like an eternal door mat, Grimmjow would think the slender male would turn on those he works for. No wonder they placed him with Grimmjow. If anyone can knock some sense into this little bomb waiting to explode it's him, not to mention he's immune to nearly every demonic ability... a little secret Nelliel didn't share with the government tyrants.

"... What was it like being raised by a scientist?" he asks without thinking.

"It was... interesting," Ichigo chuckles. "My dad taught my brother and me everything he could, but fell short when it came to our abilities. We had so much power it astounded him, he had to watch us every second of the day."

"Why?"

"Our powers were... different. If I wanted something it would appear, if Shiro was angry with someone they would get hurt. He was like a walking jinx and I was walking good fortune... it was freaky."

"... Am I gonna spontaneously find a million bucks laying on the ground or something?"

"No, it doesn't work like that."

Grimmjow whines in disappointment, pulling the car into a drive to the left. It's around dinnertime and they've been driving for hours. The diner they've stopped at is a roadside building with a full parking lot, something Ichigo doesn't like in the least. He's never been good in crowds. It would seem his new partner doesn't notice his unease... or doesn't care. Either one doesn't give Ichigo much hope for this relationship.

Inside the place is spotless, conversation filling the air and children laughing. It's comforting... if it weren't for all the eyes on the orange head. Usually a Zodiac can hide their demon features to the point they're completely gone, but when the young demon gets nervous his features make an appearance. He can already feel his horns growing back.

"What's your problem?" Grimmjow frowns as they sit.

"... I don't do well in crowds, I always think they're staring at me," Ichigo replies in a whisper.

"They are. It's hard not to draw attention to yourself when you're as sexy as you."

The younger male's jaw drops, disbelief written all over his face. Grimmjow catches it and gives his own skeptical look; there's no way in hell his new partner doesn't know how fucking hot he is. Ichigo just stares at the other, speechless. Finally he shakes himself from his stupor and glowers at the blue haired man.

"Don't be stupid," he mutters.

"You seriously can't tell you're a head turner... that's so fucking sad."

Ichigo mutters something under his breath, burying his nose in the menu. Grimmjow shrugs it off, chuckling to himself at his partner's modesty. He flips through the menu, looking for a burger and fries. When the waitress comes back, they order and their meal is spent in silence... occasionally filled by the background chatter all around them. Once they've finished up, they sit and wait for the check. The waitress returns, picking up their plates. She lets her eyes roam over Ichigo, practically having eye-sex with the oblivious orange head. Grimmjow notices though, a low growl leaving his lips as he glares at her.

"That's my wife you're eye-raping," he comments in a drawl.

"... Your... wife?"

"Newly wed," he smirks. "I'm the dominant one... he's the bitch. Even if he were single, he just doesn't swing your way, honey."

The woman blushes brightly, as does Ichigo, and hurries away. The smaller male can't help but send his fury Grimmjow's way, the embarrassment too much for him. This guy is worse than Shiro ever was! Ichigo stands and takes the check up, digging out his wallet only to find Grimmjow right behind him. The blue haired man sets the money down and pulls Ichigo toward the door, not wasting any time getting back on the road.

Ichigo is asleep by the time they find a motel, snoozing so peacefully Grimmjow can't bring himself t wake the other. He parks and shuts the car off, grabbing their bags and slinging them over a shoulder. He's quiet as he gets out of the car, going in to get their room key and coming back for Ichigo. Carefully, he lifts the smaller male from the passenger side and closes the door.

The room is small, only a single bed, and Grimmjow knows if Ichigo were awake he would've raised all sorts of hell. He sets the smaller male down on the mattress, taking off his shoes before stripping him down to his boxers. Once Ichigo is lain beneath the sheets, he stretches and heads to the bathroom. He pulls off his clothing, kicking it to the side before getting in the shower. It's been a while since he laid beside such a beauty... he'll be taking another cold shower when the sun comes up.

It's the middle of the night when Ichigo is shaken awake, a nightmare settled at the back of his mind. There's a strong arm around his middle, a nose buried in his orange locks, and his heart is slamming hard in his chest. This isn't Shiro, his twin is more slender than this man. Ichigo's breathing becomes labored as he tries to remember where he is and how he got there, but most importantly... who he's with.

"What the hell's your problem?" Grimmjow mumbles out sleepily. "Go to sleep, damn it."

"... G-Grimmjow?"

"Who else would be sharing your bed?"

"I... I didn't remember," Ichigo says a bit panicked. "I didn't remember. I woke up, but all I could recall was my nightmare... all the blood and the screaming. I... I want Shiro! I want my twin!"

Grimmjow is wide awake now, pulling a trembling orange head into his arms. He's never been very good at comforting, but if he doesn't at least try Nelliel will castrate him. He rubs the smaller man's back in soothing circles, hushing him as he holds him tighter. Slowly, Ichigo calms and pulls away. His eyes are diverted in shame and embarrassment.

"None of that, just tell me what happened."

"... I saw someone walking in the streets, it was dark out... the moon was missing from the sky. There was an old house, the weeds were overgrown and I could smell the dew on the grass. There were boards on the windows, the door was slightly ajar and moving... I could hear the creaking as the wind blew," Ichigo explains in a daze. "There was a woman, she was calling to the man. He stopped and looked around, but started forward again. After a moment he stopped again, but this time he faced the house. There was a woman in front of the door... she wasn't there before. He went inside with her and they started having sex, but... she attacked him. She tore him apart and his blood was everywhere! He was screaming so loud, it was so agonized! It was horrible!"

"Okay, calm down... it was just a dream. You're safe now, you're with me. I'm never going to let anything happen to you, I'll protect you... I promise."

"But... I might not be able to protect you," Ichigo whispers.

"This is one hunter you don't have to worry about, babe," the larger man grins feral. "Bonding with me was the best help you could possibly give me."

Ichigo is quiet at that, resting within Grimmjow's arms grudgingly. He's not so sure what he saw was just a dream, but he'll believe it for now. He feels safe for the moment, something he has trouble feeling when Shiro is away from him, so he'll indulge himself just this once. If it turns out that dream was more a vision, he'll distance himself from the blue haired hunter. He had these visions under control before bonding with Grimmjow... if it's more, it'll be his partner's fault. He swore he'd never open up himself up to the horrors he's seen since childhood, not again.

The two sit for a long while like that, Grimmjow attempting to keep Ichigo calm and Ichigo trying to get to sleep. He can still recall the reason he shut down his visions, it's as clear as when it happened. He had a dream his high school boyfriend was hit by a car, they were speeding and his body was tossed easily... like a bloody rag doll. There was so much blood. They were walking the next day, having a great time. Ichigo was uncertain about crossing the street, but his boyfriend wasn't. They waited for the walk light, but the driver was drunk and went through the red light. Ichigo watched his boyfriend die right in front of him. It was scarring and took him months to get over... he locked up that ability the next day.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. I'm off to try to get something done... which isn't as easy as some might think. I've been babysitting, so I haven't had time to even think about my book T^T My one cousin is super ADHD or something, so I don't have any time to myself when they're over. I have time to myself right now, though, so off I go! Trying to get work done! Oh! My Supernatural fic isn't almost one chapter long =) How cool is that? I'm going to add a new enemy, I think.

Dean: New enemy? What the fuck! Haven't we suffered enough?

Vae: ... Uh... Heads up, Dean. ^^;

Dean: Wha... *tackled by Shiro*

Shiro: Dean! How fuckin' awesome is this? I get ta molest Dean Winchester! I always wanted ta grope a angel ;p

Dean: Get the fuck off me! Sammy! DX

Shiro: Sam's here? Hell yeah! Threesome! XD

Vae: ... *face palm* This is gonna be a disaster.


	4. Libra: The Scales

Sorry everyone, I know I've been falling behind. I told you I'd work on Hunter and I tried, I really did... but it would seem I'm a bit stuck on it. Don't worry, I'll push through. Right now I'm working on a Supernatural fic called 'Mark of Grace' and my book 'Asylum of the Damned'. Not the fic, the book. I finally managed to write a good portion of the outline... then got stuck there... so I went back to start writing chapter 19 in hopes something will invade my head. I just didn't expect that something to be another fic T^T My mind is so screwed up, fanfiction has poisoned me!

Shiro: Ha, ha, serves ya right! XD

Dean: *studies Shiro* Is he a demon?

Ichi: Yes! Yes he is! One of the most powerful in the world! XD

Shiro: Awe, thanks, Ai...

Ichi: You better shot him quick, before he disappears!

Shiro: ... So uncalled fer, ya frosty bitch! DX

Dean: I take it you don't like him.

Ichi: That's not true at all, I just have to knock him off his egotistic stool of self importance every now and then. =)

Sam: Sounds familiar. Of course, I don't shoot Dean every time I have to do that.

Dean: Funny. =(

* * *

Libra: The Scales

Ichigo stares at his new neighborhood... his new home. Grimmjow is beside him in the driver's seat, tapping the steering wheel to some loud rock music blaring from his speakers. He doesn't care what the neighborhood looks like as long as everyone leaves him the fuck alone. His job is to exterminate any threats, Ichigo's is to do everything else. Well... in _his_ opinion anyway. After all, the orange haired Zodiac seems the more feminine type. He should love socializing and sucking up to the neighbors in order to do research on the place. Other than that, Ichigo is the one with the mental chaos locator. Why should he play 'nice neighbor' when the bitch beside him can do it for him?

"... I don't like this place," Ichigo mutters. "There's so much demonic energy it's hard to separate one from another."

That's the sentence that dashes Grimmjow's hopes of an easy assignment. He glowers at the other as though it's his fault, receiving a confused and slightly pissed look from Ichigo in return. With a sigh, he slowly starts forward to find the first house up for sale. Ichigo's amber eyes gaze out the window in a mix of trepidation and misery. It's a large neighborhood, not like he was led to believe, and he can see the allure for disillusioned humans that don't believe in 'the things that go bump in the night'. It's the typical white picket fence place, with a large back yard and a good sized front yard. There's a two car garage at every house, two floors and likely a basement, and everyone appears so friendly it makes Grimmjow want to throw up.

"This is the first house," he sighs. "It says here that there's an in-ground pool in the backyard."

"Great, let's take it."

"... You don't even want to look at it?"

"What's the point? Once this job is done, we'll be uprooted and thrown some place else!"

"Man, and I heard your brother was a negative person... I had assumed you were more positive," the larger man scoffs. "Let's go, bitch. We have to at least _act_ like we're in love and ready to start a life together."

Ichigo grumbles beneath his breath, but gets out once Grimmjow parks anyway. Curious and nosey people across the street and to either side meander over, trying to seem uninterested or casual. When Grimmjow gets out of the driver's side, however, the women throw that facade away and rush to meet him. Ichigo rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Well, hello, ladies," Grimmjow smirks. "What can we do for you?"

"Are you planning on moving in?" one bombshell of a woman asks. "I sure hope so. And if you do, just let me know if you need anything... _anything_ at all."

She reaches over and gives Grimmjow's tight ass a firm squeeze, sending a blush of anger across the bridge of Ichigo's nose. He may not _like_ being bound to the other, but that's still _his_, damn it! Just because the Zodiac look and act human, doesn't mean they're not demonically possessive of those they're bound to. Grimmjow must have seen his ire, as he backs away sheepishly and drapes an arm around his smaller companion's shoulders.

"Sorry, ladies," he offers. "You're a tad too late to ride this steed, I just got married a few days ago."

"I'm not worried, marriage can be such a chore... a man needs a little fun once in a while."

The woman blows Grimmjow a kiss and saunters off, swaying her hips seductively. Ichigo lunges for the bitch, yet Grimmjow has him in a tight hug almost immediately. The orange head doesn't even let his partner look through the house, he pushes him back into the driver's seat and demands they move as far away from that woman as possible.

"... You're quite possessive," the larger male states after a long silence.

"I'm a demon," Ichigo growls out. "We're _all_ possessive... _especially_ the succubi and incubus."

"So... you really _are_ a sex demon," Grimmjow grins widely. "I heard they don't really feed off their lovers, they just put them through an overwhelming sexual experience that usually gives them heart failure... is that true?"

"No, humans are just stupid."

Grimmjow sends Ichigo a disbelieving look, yet drops the subject. He's learned a long time ago with Nelliel that some subjects are off limits with demons, this one seems to be one of Ichigo's. It takes them half a day to locate a good house they're both pleased with, but when they do their moods begin to improve a bit. The market for these houses isn't as good as Ichigo had thought, the owner of the place happily accepting cash for the two to move in the same day. Ichigo waits at the house while Grimmjow retrieves their things, wandering the area and taking in the empty place. The living room is huge, connected to the dining area and kitchen by open walls. There's a small bathroom down a short hall that leads to the garage door, another door opening to the laundry room. Upstairs are the master bedroom and small guest room, a larger room for whatever they decide is at the end of the hall and a huge bathroom is connected to the master bedroom. The living room has sliding glass doors at the back wall, a huge deck with three levels off that, a hot tub covered by a gazebo on the highest level that's shaped like an octagon, and an inground swimming pool off the lowest level. Ichigo could be happy here.

"Hello? Anybody here?" a voice calls.

"I'm in the back yard!" Ichigo shouts back. "I'll be right there."

The younger half of Gemini hurries toward the front door, curious as to who might be paying him a visit. Standing at the door, hesitant to step more than a couple feet inside, is Shuuhei. Shuuhei is one of Ichigo's oldest friends, though he never got along with Shiro, and he's a Zodiac as well. He's Libra, the scales, and he's in between partners at the moment. His last one retired and left Shuuhei to get married to a woman he used to work with before bonding with the dark haired male.

"Shuuhei!" Ichigo grins. "What are you doing here?"

"Since I'm without a partner and we demons don't get the luxury of retirement, I'm on gopher duty. I 'gopher' this, I 'gopher' that... typical newbie shit. Right now, I'm assigned as your best friend and psychiatrist! Luck you."

"... Psychiatrist?"

"You didn't exactly show great promise when you bonded with this partner of yours. I'm supposed to allow you to vent at all hours of the day and night, so you'll feel better when dealing with your partner. Nice place you guys picked out, by the way."

"You should see the backyard," Ichigo chuckles. "Come on, Grimmjow packed a few boxes before, so we at least have glasses and shit. I'll get you a drink and start unpacking."

Grimmjow walks in to hear Ichigo talking to someone, a light growl rumbling in his chest. He may not be a demon, but growing up with Nelliel's idea of nurture placed a good amount of learned behavior in him. Like them, he's terribly possessive and he doesn't mind showing it through physical damage if need be. He heads into the kitchen to see his partner setting stacks of plates in a cabinet, a raven haired male is sitting on a bar-stool unpacking glasses. The first thought in Grimmjow's head is 'they seem too familiar with each other', the second is 'damn it, he's hot'.

"Oh, hey, Grimmjow," Ichigo smiles. "This is Shuuhei, he's my best friend. We've known each other since elementary school! He's much older than me, though. Since he didn't age as fast as the human kids, he had to repeat grades frequently... just like Shiro and me."

"Hey, Grimmjow. Man, Ichi's lucky to have you. I'll bet he's the envy of every woman in this place."

"Let's not start with that," Ichigo snarls out.

"... And now I have to play the psychiatrist," Shuuhei sighs. "What happened, Ichigo. And... how did that make you feel?"

Ichigo throws the glass in his hand, but Shuuhei catches it deftly. Grimmjow is shocked at the speed they act with, as he only managed a twitch to reach for it. Shuuhei sighs once more and tosses the glass repeatedly into the air to catch. Ichigo and he seem to have a conversation without words, as the older man simply shrugs and lays off the subject.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow, or they'll assign someone else to deal with you, you pain in the ass," he mutters.

"Whatever."

Grimmjow is quiet for a moment, realizing that even this older Zodiac holds a tremor of fear in the face of Ichigo's temper. He had almost missed it as it traveled along Shuuhei's spine. The blue haired man doesn't understand the reason for this fear, Ichigo may have a temper but he's proven to be a pushover for the most part. He starts bringing in the boxes and realizes that Shuuhei has followed to help. When they reach the U-haul truck, he can't help but question the man.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm here to help," Shuuhei shrugs. "And warn you. Ichigo may not be the vault of raw destruction that Shiro is, but he can be far more dangerous. His methods are subtle, quiet, and untraceable. Shiro never had the heart to train his baby brother in the darker aspects of his abilities, but I've no doubt Ichigo got curious. He'll be fine as long as no one pisses him off to the point his eyes turn gold, when that happens... you call Shiro or me... preferably Shiro. You won't be able to calm him down."

The news is shocking, yet Grimmjow takes it as he does everything... he rolls his eyes and nods. Living with Nelliel has taught him to expect the unexpected in a demon. It doesn't matter how sweet and innocent they act or look, every demon has bite to them. Just look at Nelliel, she had the entire faculty at Grimmjow's high school scared shitless because they encouraged the bullying he took from students. He sighs and finishes with the unpacking, cursing his friends every second they're not there to do some heavy lifting.

Ichigo is lying on the couch, everything is in place and he's exhausted. Curious neighbors passed by in intervals, yet made no move to approach the house. The two were thankful for that. Grimmjow was especially happy when Shuuhei took his leave, letting the new couple unpack their boxes alone. At least he helped arrange the furniture before taking off. Dinner was take-out, the three devouring it before getting back to work, and now Ichigo has nothing to keep him busy... and he's beginning to remember why he's in this place without his twin.

"Grimmjow, is the phone hooked up yet?" he calls.

"It's plugged in, but we have to call to turn on the electricity and water and shit tomorrow morning," comes the response from the garage.

The orange haired demon groans in irritation, however he doesn't even spare the phone a glare. Shiro is probably asleep by now, and if he's not Ichigo certainly doesn't want to intrude upon what he's likely doing. Grimmjow enters the house from the garage door, locking it behind him. He heads over to Ichigo, scanning the room to see how many more boxes they have to unpack. The living room, kitchen, and dining room are pretty much finished. They still have clothes, personal possessions, pictures, knickknacks, towels for the bathroom, and other such things. They stored it all in the larger room they haven't a use for yet.

"We got a lot done considering it was just us and that friend of yours."

"At least my friends helped," Ichigo mutters. "I can't believe Shiro didn't stop by to help!"

"... He's probably too busy moving into his own place with Gin," Grimmjow remarks quietly. "I'm sure they both wanted to be here... or at least they'll bitch us out for not helping _them_."

Ichigo smirks as that a bit, sitting up as his partner takes a seat where his feet were. They've been fairly busy today, so they haven't really had time to get to know one another. When the larger male is in the middle of a task, he's extremely focused and quiet. That's something Ichigo likes. Unfortunately, when he's not focused Grimmjow is lecherous and teasing. The Gemini demon can do without the sexual advances and constant blows to his male pride. He can't help he's a submissive, it's natural for twin demons of their species to take on the status the other doesn't. Just because he takes it doesn't mean he can't kick ass.

"We should get to bed," Grimmjow sighs. "I'm exhausted... what about you?"

"I could fall asleep right here."

Grimmjow hums at that, standing and pulling the smaller male to his feet. Ichigo protests when he's pulled toward the stairs, yet knows it's useless. Grimmjow is larger and stronger than him, plus the bonding coupled with the fact he's never been away from his twin forces his need for company. With a whine he'll never admit to making, Ichigo follows his partner upstairs. The bed they brought is Grimmjow's, as his was a bit bigger than the twins'. Ichigo would've liked to keep their bed, but knows Shiro likely wanted it. A pillow is slammed in his face at his downtrodden look, the orange head removing it with a pissed off expression. As he takes in the pillow, however, he realizes that Grimmjow grabbed Shiro's pillow for Ichigo.

"... Thanks," he murmurs.

"No problem," the other waves off. "Byakuya said you two preferred keeping each others' things to feel connected, so I traded your pillow with Shiro's. He didn't seem to mind, however I'm sure we'll have to think of a better object to make a stronger connection tomorrow."

"I'll take care of that," Ichigo states. "I'm just glad I have this for tonight."

Grimmjow doesn't seem to be listening to him anymore, so Ichigo heads into the bathroom. Since the larger man didn't attempt to take it first, he'll jump in really quick and wash up. Grimmjow just watches as the door closes. He pulls out a cellphone and dials one of the numbers recently added to his contacts.

"Byakuya? It's Grimmjow... We're mostly unpacked and awaiting further orders. Get me something soon, man, I don't think I can stand all this fucking young love shit!"

Ichigo listens within the bathroom, a slight frown on his lips. Nelliel must have conveniently forgotten to tell him demons hear everything, as he's ranting about how he's not cut out for the simple life. Yeah... simple life his ass.

* * *

Yet another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. Of course, I put that at the end of pretty much every update ^^; I'm thinking of posting the supernatural fic soon, but my Moonlight needs to go over it first. She's completely addicted and I want the characters to be as much in character as possible =) Anyway, I'm off to work on chapter 4 of 'Mark of Grace' and 19 of Asylum. I can't believe how far behind I am, maybe I should stop babysitting... of course, then I'd have to stop procrastinating and I think that's impossible ^^; Okay, laters!

Shiro: *fights off Dean*

Dean: *trying to run Shiro though with demon blade*

Ichi & Sam: *eating popcorn on sidelines*

Ichi: Fifty bucks says they wear each other out before one gets hurt.

Sam: Make it a hundred.


	5. Pisces: The Fish

Okay, I've managed to write a bit! Yeah! Sorry it took so long, but I've been a bit preoccupied. I really didn't want to stop writing my book, I'm on a roll! I did try to write some of my fics... but kept migrating to my Supernatural one ^^; Sorry about that. I think I'll finish Zodiac before the others, the chapters are shorter. I hope you all don't mind, but requests will be placed on hold for now. So... Just a thought for all you Fairy Tail lovers out there... Loki: Fairy Tail wizard, or the love child of Ichigo and Grimmjow ;p I was just thinking that the other day and my friend, who's never seen anything more than his pic, agrees with me XD

Shiro: *jaw drop* Ichi! Ya didn'!

Ichi: ... Are you serious? =(

Shiro: A love child? Why didn' ya ever tell me! T^T

Ichi: *facepalm* Idiot.

* * *

Pisces: The Fish

Morning has never been one of Ichigo's favorite times, a trait he's happy to see Grimmjow shares. The bed was big enough that they both had their own side and didn't have to touch once another at all... but Ichigo is used to cuddling with Shiro. When he woke to find himself snuggled up to the larger man, he immediately backed off. He can hear birds outside their window, the neighborhood children shouting playfully down the street, and a lawn mower across the way.

"Curse morning people," he mutters bitterly.

Careful not to wake his partner, Ichigo slips out of bed and ambles into the bathroom. He relieves himself and jumps in the shower, making sure to leave some hot water for Grimmjow. When he's finished, he gets dressed in jeans and a graphic tee. They haven't gone grocery shopping yet, but there's a shopping district on the edge of their town. It's not a far walk, a good workout if anything, so hopefully he'll get back before Grimmjow wakes up. He writes a note just in case and leaves it on the fridge, right where he leaves it for Shiro, and grabs his wallet before leaving.

Ichigo sighs as the sun washes away his drowsiness. It's rays are warm today and it's welcome now that he's out of bed. He can hear everyone talking as he passes by, even those within their homes, and he can sense darkness where there might be a demon of lower level then himself. Once more, it's so jumbled it's difficult to separated them. He frowns and scowls at the sidewalk beneath his feet. He knew he wasn't of much use before, but without his ability to sense these things he's _completely_ useless. Shaking those thoughts from his head, Ichigo hurries to the store.

The shopping district is nice, very clean and well kept. It has the 'family business' feel to it while still managing to uphold a historical sense to it. Just one long strip of stores, post office, dentists, and anything else a person might need close by. As he steps up to the grocery, Ichigo catches sight of a vacant building. It's small, just a hole in the wall, but it has a wonderful energy pulling him toward it. He likes this place very much, it has the most positive energy within the whole town. He promises himself to check it out on his way back, entering the grocery store before he can get distracted.

Grimmjow rouses and looks about. For a moment he forgot where he was. When he regains his senses, he immediately looks for Ichigo. At the lack of his partner and the cold upon his side of the bed, the blue haired man starts to panic. In a neighborhood like this, a hunter doesn't just allow their demonic partner to wander about aimlessly. Especially not if said partner is an incubus that doesn't hold much offensive power! Far too many things can happen to them! He's tearing down the stairs in seconds, pulling on a button up shirt. When he bursts outside, his pants are still undone and his shirt has yet to be buttoned. The way his jeans sag on his hips leaves no doubt to the fact he slept nude last night, not that Ichigo knows. He waited until the other fell asleep to kick off his boxers.

"Well, hello," the woman from before grins from the sidewalk. "You must have known I was coming! What a royal treatment this is... I'll have to return the favor."

"I really don't have time for this, my wife is missing!"

"That cute little orange head? Did you check the neighbor's?" she grins deviously. "He has an eye for fine little things like that. Makes a habit of luring them in with promises of mind-blowing sex."

Grimmjow opens his mouth to snap at her again, his cyan eyes landing on the lithe orange haired male watching them from further down the sidewalk. He's carrying plastic bags on each of his arms and two brown paper bags. He doesn't look to be struggling at all, but he definitely looks pissed. Grimmjow doesn't care, he's just relieved to see the other unharmed.

"Ichigo!" he calls out in relief. "Thank god! I was so worried, where did you go? Don't wander off like that anymore!"

"... I left a note," Ichigo points out with a raised brow. "Didn't you check the fridge?"

"... No, I... didn't think to check it," the other blushes.

"Do up your pants before I assume the worst."

The comment is so as-a-matter-of-fact Grimmjow almost doesn't register it. He quickly zips and buttons his pants, reaching for the bags to help his partner out. The woman from before looks miffed, only serving to draw on Ichigo's arrogance. He has something she wants and it's always been a nasty habit of his to rub a woman's face in that fact... it's the bitch in him.

"Can I help you?" he wonders.

"... No, _you_ can't."

"I don't appreciate you attempting to steal my husband you little skank," Ichigo hisses out. "If I find you around him again, hell will look like a fucking _picnic_ compared to what I'll put you through. Do you understand me, or are my words flowing straight through that empty head of yours?"

"Oh, I hear you all right," the woman smirks. "But you don't scare me. You better keep a close eye on that man of yours, because I _always_ get what I want."

"Hmm... that makes two of us."

Ichigo brushes past her, pushing through the door Grimmjow forgot to close in his haste. The blue haired man shakes his head and follows his partner, sending a scowl at his pursuer. He doesn't like this side of Ichigo, it makes him seem nasty, and this woman is the cause of it. He slams the door in her face and locks it for good measure, joining Ichigo in the kitchen to put away the food.

"She's not my type," he remarks.

"She's _everyone's_ type," Ichigo answers uncaring. "She likes the game more than the target. Besides... you need to get it somewhere."

"I'll get it from _you_, no other. Nelliel told me all about this bonding shit," Grimmjow informs firmly. "When a demon of your level bonds with a human or hunter, they're _mates_... _lovers_. Incubus and Succubi are the _worst_ when it comes to jealousy, they'll kill someone for _looking_ at their mate in a lustful way. The submissive ones are twice as bad, they'll draw out a punishment to the point it ruins their target's life. Don't think the only reason they placed me with you is because I'm tough and we can tolerate one another... I'm also the smartest of the hunters and can think like a demon. I'm the _only_ hunter to be raised by a Zodiac."

Ichigo sighs and nods, he had heard rumors of a hunter being raised by a Zodiac. Meeting Nelliel, Ichigo can tell she wouldn't know any other way to raise a child other than to raise it to be a demon. That just never happens, not even in the government. Demons are typically raised by demons, hunters by humans. They never mix...well...except for Kisuke raising the twins, but he was always an oddball. At the thought of his family, Ichigo is reminded of what he wanted to give Grimmjow before. He tosses a newspaper to the other.

"What's this?"

"You can look through the help wanted ads," he offers. "I've already decided I'm going to open a second shop here in the shopping district. I found the perfect spot for it!"

Grimmjow groans, yet flips through the paper anyway. Even though they're government operatives, they still have to live a normal life on the side. Missions just don't come in three times a day and they have to have a reason for suddenly gaining a shit ton of money. They can only use the 'deceased rich relative' excuse so many times, after all. As he's reaching for a pen to circle a few jobs, his cellphone buzzes in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Grimmjow, you forgot to call to get your utilities turned on," Byakuya sighs. "I did it for you. I've also called to notify you and Ichigo that you're needed at the dockside fair, another team has come across a rather nasty creature there. They'll be awaiting your arrival."

"Gotcha, we'll be there."

He hangs up and turns to face Ichigo, who's separating dried herbs on the counter. Before he even opens his mouth, the smaller male holds up a hand to stop him. Ichigo already knows what was said, he just needs time to mix a few potions. Though he doesn't have any damaging abilities, his potions could induce havoc a hell of a lot faster. Grimmjow taps his foot impatiently as Ichigo sets to mixing his volatile weapons. After what seems forever for the irritated male, Ichigo packs his glass bottles and slim vials into a cushioned bag with a small place for each.

"You're just like a chick, you take forever to get ready!" Grimmjow complains. "Let's go, damn it."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, yet allows Grimmjow to pull him along to the car outside. Shuuhei took back the U-haul for them last night, returning in Grimmjow's car to switch out. Ichigo hadn't noticed this morning, as he was still tired and cranky from being woken. The orangette gets in the passenger seat and buckles up just in time for Grimmjow to speed off.

The dockside fairgrounds isn't far from their town, which is likely why they were called and not Shiro. It's located right next to a sandy white beach, sitting atop a pier that stretches out over the ocean. It's a beautiful site if you didn't have the sense to pick up the nasty demon living beneath the waters. Ichigo remembers this place from the news, it holds the record for the most shark attacks three years running.

"Oh great... a sea demon," Ichigo sighs in annoyance.

"Don't worry, she'll do most of the work."

Ichigo looks to where Grimmjow is pointing. A woman is standing at her full height, an amazon in the world of demons and humans alike. Her skin is light brown, her hair shaggy and blonde with three random braids longer than the rest, and her eyes are a piercing green. She's dressed in a wetsuit, just staring at the two with a sullen expression on her face. Grimmjow raises a hand in greeting, heading over with Ichigo in tow. As they approach, the orange head catches sight of a man sitting in the sand and resting his back against a leg of the pier. His curly locks are down to his shoulders and he has a scruffy goatee, his looks leading Ichigo to believe he's either a beatnik or a homeless bum that found his clothes in the trash of a seventies store.

"Ichigo, this is Hallibel. She's a Zodiac as well," Grimmjow introduces. "She's Pisces, the fish. That's Stark, her partner and husband. Uh... where's Lilinette?"

"We gave her money and sent her to play at the fair," Hallibel remarks monotonously. "She needn't be a part of this fiasco."

"If that demon attacks the pier, she'll be drawn in anyway," Stark remarks from his slouched position.

"... This is..."

"Ichigo... I know. The Gemini," Hallibel smirks minutely. "You're very powerful, aren't you? They say the Gemini is the strongest Zodiac in the bunch and that this is your strongest rebirth to date."

"... I think you're confusing me with Shiro, my older twin," Ichigo frowns. "He has all the impressive destructive abilities, not me. I'm more of a psychic mixed with a white witch or something."

"... How disappointing."

Ichigo looks to the sands at the comment, Grimmjow growling at the woman before setting a hand on his partner's shoulder. Grimmjow has enough destructive capabilities on his own, he doesn't need anymore. That's why they were paired together, to balance one another out.

"Let's just get to work," he mutters. "Where is this thing?"

"We don't know, that's why we needed back up," Stark sighs. "Hallibel may be the Zodiac Picses, but neither of us have come up against a sea demon before. We don't know anything about it."

Ichigo realizes why he was called on this one... he can read the demon. He steps up to the water and kicks off his shoes, Grimmjow nervously pulling him away. When calm and serious amber connect with cyan, the larger male can feel himself letting go against his will. Ichigo walks into the water until his feet are just covered, closing his eyes and sighing. He lets his mind search the area, the thoughts of everyone on the beach and on the pier flowing through him. He resists the urge to glare at those on the beach when he hears their thoughts... mostly Grimmjow's. The pervert. He ignores the lewd thoughts from the other, wondering if he's only doing it to see if Ichigo can read his mind, and focuses on the sea. After a long moment, Ichigo feels movement. Tendrils of black are drifting from a deep chasm off the coast, the opening at the base of the cliff to his right. Whatever is down there is rising from the opening, slithering along the ocean floor toward him at a speed he's unprepared for. Quickly, Ichigo dances away from the darkness reaching for his ankles.

"It's there... and it's coming," he states with a point in that direction.

"... You've gotta be fucking kidding me," Grimmjow mutters in a mixture of shock and irritation.

From the water rises a large head, followed by a long neck. The sea demon looks like the Lock Ness monster, it's body lying further out in the deeper waters. It's neck is long enough it can reach those on the shore, but it stays away to force them in the water. It's body blocks out the sun, washing them in its shadow as the group of four gawks. Stark gets to his feet, finding that a better choice than the sands, and steps close to Hallibel.

"Please tell me you guys know how to kill this thing," Grimmjow remarks.

"... Would you like me to lie or tell the truth?" Stark wonders.

"... Fucking perfect."

* * *

And I leave you here! Aren't I just so nice ;p Anyway, for those interested I'm almost done with my Loki doll (from fairy tail). That's when I really started thinking he was Ichigo and Grimmjo's love child, because he looks just like Ichigo with Grimmjow's eyes... and possibly his personality where women are concerned. at least, the personality we fanfiction writers tend to give him XD I just have to give him hair. I also made an Uncle Si doll from Duck Dynasty! My cousin asked me to make one for her ^^; She's addicted, it's so obvious it hurts.

Ichi: Shiro watches that. I'm shocked he isn't on it.

Grimm: Why?

Ichi: He tends to think along the lines of those on it, that's all. =)

Grimm: You mean he's dense.

Ichi: Not necessarily, it's a pretty good show...

Grimm: If they didn't come up with such stupid ideas every episode, no one would watch it.

Ichi: I suppose that's one reason it's so good.

Grimm: Shiro's dense, we both know it. Stop wearing kid gloves with him and let him have it.

Ichi: It's not like I don't kick his ass on a regular basis, you know. I just think I shouldn't tear him down in all aspects, that's all. =(

Grimm: ... I will! XD


	6. MIssion: Normal Life

Good afternoon, my lovely readers! Unfortunately, I'm sick =( Depending on how I spend my time, this may be a good thing for all of you =) Considering I'll likely have more time to write...or nap. I haven't decided yet. I'm sorely tempted to nap. I've been trying to write my book... but it's just not coming to me. I might switch over to fanfic. At least that's a bit easier for me to write. Especially since I don't use outlines on them and I pretty much write whatever comes to me at the moment. I just might do that.

Shiro: Ha, ha! Yer sick! XD

Ichi: That's not nice, Shiro.

Grimm: When have you ever known him to be nice? =(

Ichi: ... Good point.

Shiro: She deserves it fer not workin' on OUR fanfics.

Ichi: I don't know... I'm kind of liking not being the target of her love.

Shiro: I ain't. =(

Grimm: I don't care either way, I still get to nail Ichi and that's all I want. =3

* * *

Mission: Normal Life

Ichigo was pushed to the back-lines by Grimmjow, the larger male refusing to allow him to help any further. He sits a bit miffed on the hood of the car, arms over his chest and legs folded Indian style. His potions are beside him, his amber eyes following Hallibel's and Grimmjow's movements. Stark has taken up a position beneath the pier with a sniper riffle. He glances to the side to see Shiro instead of his reflection in the hood. The reflection grins widely and Shiro's voice sounds in Ichigo's head.

*Heard shit was hittin' the fan over there. *

*Yeah, they won't listen to me. Grimmjow is making me sit as far back as he can get me. *

*Help anyway, I would. *

Ichigo nods and slides off the hood, looking back to make sure they're too busy to notice him. He grabs his bag and hurries toward the pier, taking the steps two at a time and rushing through the crowds. Not many can see the demon in the waters, but those with a strong enough sense can at least see the blurry outline. Ichigo runs toward it, one hand rummaging in his back. He skids to a stop just as the creature snaps it's jaws at Stark beneath where Ichigo stands.

"Hey, ugly! Up here!"

Those open jaws swerve on their path, heading straight for Ichigo. Grimmjow hollers from the sands, however the orange head doesn't pay attention. He drops a fiery red liquid down the creature's throat. It jerks away, gagging in disgust at the taste, and shakes its head violently. Slowly, trails of lava begin to spread along its skin. It foams at the mouth, falling into the waters and steaming into nothing. Ichigo rejoins the others as this happens, replacing his vial in his bag.

"Lava potion... not the best thing for demons of the water," he remarks. "I told you to let me help."

"... Let's just go home," Grimmjow forces out in anger.

He doesn't even say goodbye to the other two, though Ichigo gives them a quick one as he hurries past. He slides into the passenger seat and barely shuts the door before the car is moving. The smaller male fastens his seat belt and looks to Grimmjow, frowning at the anger in those cyan orbs. He didn't mean to upset his partner, he just wanted to help. They were taking too long and the demon was wearing them down, it was a good choice to finish the fight before someone was hurt.

The drive home is silent and strained, the tension between them heavy. It makes Ichigo nervous, as he saw Grimmjow fight that demon. He's faster than a typical hunter, smarter and more patient, and the way he moved was so graceful... like a feline hunting it's prey. That's something Ichigo doesn't want turned on him.

When they reach the house, it's nearly dinnertime. Ichigo is the first to enter the house, as Grimmjow is pulling the car into the garage. He immediately goes to the kitchen to cook something for them, rummaging through the fridge and cabinets. He decides on a stir-fry, getting it started and waiting for his partner. When Grimmjow enters from the door to the garage, he brings in that tension with him. He locks the door behind him, walking in with a thoughtful expression. Ichigo watches warily as he marches into the tiled area and grabs the smaller male. One hand clenches the hair at the crown of Ichigo's head, yanking him close. Grimmjow crushes their lips together, teeth nipping roughly at Ichigo's bottom lip. It's a fierce and possessive kiss, something Ichigo might have expected from another demon like him. When he pulls away, his fingers stay entwined tightly in the others vibrant locks.

"You're mine," Grimmjow growls out. "If anything were to happen to you, _no_ demon could match my wrath! Don't you _ever_ forget where I came from, do you understand me?"

Ichigo can't find the words to argue with the other, the menacing and dominant aura radiating from him stilling the more submissive man's brain. Instead, he nods as best he can. Grimmjow seems satisfied with that, letting the other go and storming off once more. The orange haired demon waits until the other vanishes upstairs to slide to the floor. He glances to the side to see Shiro watching him from the reflective surface of the oven.

*Grimmjow will be a challenge I'm not ready to face, * he admits.

*He'll learn 'is place, ya'll make sure a that, * Shiro comments. *Goodnight, baby bro. *

*... I miss you. *

*... Yeah... I miss ya too. *

Ichigo looks to his twin's image again, but it's changed back to his own. A sadness spreads within him, one he tries his hardest to push aside. When he fails at that, he occupies himself with finishing dinner. It doesn't take long and the table is set, the young demon searching out Grimmjow. The larger man is in the extra room, unpacking some more boxes. Ichigo waits at the doorway a moment, hoping the other will notice him. When he doesn't, the young demon clears his throat.

"Dinner is done," he says quietly.

"I'll be right there."

They eat in silence, though it's less tense. Ichigo can see just how tired Grimmjow is, as he's having trouble keeping his eyes open. It's not that late, however even Ichigo can feel the strain of today's activities. When they're done, he cleans off the table and does the dishes. Grimmjow falls asleep on the couch.

"Come on, honey," Ichigo says sarcastically. "Let's go to bed."

He helps the drowsy man upstairs, taking off his clothes as though he were a child. When he's down to his boxers, Ichigo changes into a pair of light sleeping pants and turns out the lights. Once he's in bed, Grimmjow pulls him close and wraps him in his arms... a small reminder of who he belongs to. It doesn't take long for the two to doze off, wrapped in each others arms and content to ignore the world around them.

The next morning, Ichigo isn't even awake when he feels movement behind him. He stirs a bit, humming in his sleep, and finally rouses enough to figure out what's going on. Grimmjow woke before him, his arms still holding his partner without a hint of letting go. Ichigo shrugs mentally and closes his eyes to go back to sleep, but Grimmjow's hands begin to wander and his lips kiss along the back of his neck.

"Are you kidding me? What makes you think I'll put out for you?"

Grimmjow grabs his limp member and gropes him, nibbling on his collar. Ichigo shivers and moans at the contact, hardening beneath Grimmjow's ministrations. He turns, but the other rolls them so he's on top of Ichigo. He grinds his rock hard sex against Ichigo's, both of them groaning in appreciation. Ichigo languidly wraps his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling him down for a steamy kiss. They're not pretending, they know what this is... it's all lust. As long as the other doesn't try to lie to him, Ichigo will indulge as much as possible. Just as he's getting comfortable beneath his mate... the phone rings.

"Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow hisses out. "This had better be fucking good!"

"You'll get over it, I'm sure," Ichigo remarks as he rolls over and grabs the phone. "Hello? Byakuya! Hey, what's up... Yeah, he's right here... We're settling in, I'll be setting up shop today... That would be awesome! Thanks! Oh... uh... I don't know if he found anything yet."

As he talks, Ichigo rolls out of bed and hurries off, leaving Grimmjow behind with a massive hard-on. The larger man sighs and gets up as well, heading into the bathroom for a cold shower. When Ichigo hears the water turn on, he finishes his conversation with Byakuya and starts on his way to the kitchen. He has his whole day planned out and now that Byakuya's offered to send Gin, Shiro, and Shuuhei to help out things will go much faster. He'll have his shop up and running in no time!

Grimmjow joins Ichigo soon after the other gets their plates together. Ichigo sets them on the breakfast bar and sends a cautious look toward his partner, memories of the pleasurable surprise sending chills along his spine. He doesn't want to like Grimmjow like that, doesn't want to be a toy for his bonded, but it's turning out to be that way anyway. The blue haired hunter doesn't pay any attention to his demon, shoveling food in his mouth in a rush to get done.

"... It's not gonna run away, you know," Ichigo remarks with a frown. "You don't have to choke yourself to eat it."

"I'm in a hurry."

"I can see that."

"Finish up, damn it, or your walking to the fucking shop!"

Ichigo sighs and eats his breakfast, picking up the plates afterward. Grimmjow leaves the room to brush his teeth, so Ichigo washes the dishes quickly. He enters the bathroom just as the other is getting out the mouthwash, taking out his toothbrush and the toothpaste.

"What do I need to pack for your shop?"

"I have to go to the store," Ichigo comments. "I want to paint today, the wallpaper they left there looks horrid and it's peeling."

"Fine, I'll start the car."

Ichigo sighs and swishes some mouthwash around before spitting it out. He slides down the banister on his way to the garage, making certain the house is locked up. Grimmjow is waiting in the car, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel impatiently. The young demon barely has time to close the door before his partner is backing out of the garage. He sends a scowl Grimmjow's way, huffing as he pulls on his seat belt. They drive in silence, stopping only at the occasional stop sign and when they finally park before the empty store.

Ichigo is excited and Grimmjow can easily see it on his face. In front of the store stands Gin and Shuuhei, the two chatting in a friendly manner. The front door is open and when Shiro steps from it, Ichigo leaps into his arms with a massive glomp that takes them both to the sidewalk. The twins are near tears as they grip one another in tight hugs, Ichigo on Shiro's lap, and their partners have to shake off the shock at the sight.

"I missed you so much!" Ichigo says.

"I missed ya too, baby bro," Shiro smiles. "Life just ain't the same when I know I won' be seein' ya like I normally do."

"Thanks for helping with the store."

"I'm openin' one in our town, too!" the snowy haired twin grins. "I'll need yer help wit the fortunes, but other than that, I think I'll do 'kay."

Ichigo smiles widely, hugging Shiro more tightly. After a short while, Grimmjow can feel a ridiculous amount of jealousy overcoming him. He grips the back of Ichigo's collar and gently tugs him away from his copy. Once the two have gathered themselves, the group heads in to start cleaning. It doesn't take long for Shiro to start whining... and for Grimmjow and Shuuhei to volunteer to get the paint. They skip out on the 'chick job' as Grimmjow described it, taking the color swatches to the hardware store down the way.

Shiro sighs and wipes the sweat from his forehead, leaving a streak of blue on his porcelain skin. Ichigo snickers from the other end of the wall, trying his hardest not to laugh out loud. Gin, on the other hand, isn't as controlled as the younger demon, and snorts out his laughter. Shiro sends Ichigo a confused look, the other pointing to his forehead with a smirk. His copy growls in irritation, swiping a thick blue line diagonally down Gin's stunned face. The twins cackle in delight, only to be ambushed by Shuuhei and Grimmjow. In the end, there is no clear winner... but they all need a long bath.

"You guys are the _worst_ helpers in the _history_ of helpers!" Ichigo mutters.

"Awe, but you look so cute! Like an Easter egg!" Shuuhei grins.

Ichigo uses his roller to wipe white on his friend's blue face, never even looking his way. Shiro cackles brightly at that. Grimmjow and Gin are all smiles, the two surprisingly relaxed after the childish episode. It isn't often they get to let loose like that, having grown up all too fast with the things they saw. Getting bound to the childish demons was a good call on Kisuke's part.

"Well, the shop's painted!" Grimmjow sighs. "What's next? We can move furniture in as long as it doesn't touch the walls... unless you guys have some awesome 'paint drying' power or something."

Ichigo blushes bright at that, not wanting to admit he can dry it with a snap of his fingers. At the sight Grimmjow can only mutter a quiet 'of course you would'. The orange haired demon hangs his head as Shiro sends their partners out with a list. The younger twin will spend the rest of the day making his potions, charms, and other supernatural items. Shuuhei will help Gin and Grimmjow decorate the shop. Until they get back, however, the boys unpack the boxes Shiro had brought over. It's full of herbs and items to use in Ichigo's 'crafts'.

"Thanks a bunch for helping out," Ichigo smiles. "I really appreciate it."

"It's not a problem," Shuuhei remarks. "Not like I have anything better to do."

Shiro hits him upside his head, grumbling at his callousness, and digs out a bag of powdered root. Ichigo takes it and pours it into a cauldron of purplish liquid, stirring it slowly before reaching for a vial of another colored substance. The smell is of wildflowers and peaches, it's one of Shiro's favorite potions.

"What is this stuff?" Shuuhei wonders as he passes Ichigo a jar of dried herbs.

"Sleeping drought, fer when people can' get ta sleep," the snowy haired twin answers. "I use it sometimes."

Shuuhei is surprised, yet reminds himself it's not that crazy. He hands Ichigo something else and watches the two. Shiro is making little voodoo dolls for display, the only thing he's been able to do aside from bottle things. There's no magic yet, Ichigo needs to add that. When Gin and Grimmjow return, he leaves the twins to help them decorate. The whole potions thing just isn't his forte. The group spends all day making sure the shop is ready to open tomorrow.

* * *

There you go, sorry you didn't get to see the extent of Ichigo's power. I'm saving that for later... maybe. ;p I'm glad you guys are enjoying this fic, I'm having fun writing it =D It'll be a shame to end it, that's for sure. Hey! I just learned the other day that Charlie from Supernatural is in a music video! I had no clue until my friend showed me... it was one of my favorite songs too ^^; Anyway, have you guys watched the official music video for FOX on youtube? Do it! Do it right now! My friend and I exchanged our pics from when we watched it, I would love to know what your faces look like too ;p

Shiro: O,O

Ichi: O~O

Grimm: XD


	7. Cancer: The Crab

Hello all my lovely readers =) Just in case you're wondering, I'm doing a bit better. I'm being treated for whooping cough... it sucks. Did you guys know they're putting the vaccine in tetanus shots now? Anyway, I'm 9 chapters into 'Mark of Grace' and I just wrote Chapter 9 or 10 in this fic =D You're very welcome ;p I don't have much to say today, which is probably a good thing for you guys ^^;

Shiro: Huh. Vae's speechless? Is this what they call a miracle?

Ichi: *facepalm* You're just begging for punishment.

Shiro: SHe's sick, she don' feel like punishin' me. XD

Ichi: She won't stay sick forever, you idiot! What happenes when she's all better?

Shiro: ... 00 Uh... I'll stay quiet fer a bit. ^,^;

* * *

Cancer: The Crab

Ichigo is sitting behind the counter the next day, his chair leaned back on the back legs and his feet on the counter top. His ankles are crossed, his eyes skimming a book languidly. The bell to his store rings and he glances up toward his first customer. She's a confident woman, brown hair let loose to frame her face and large green eyes taking everything in. she isn't in there half a second when Ichigo greets her, his lips pulled into a wide smile that always seems to spread in a crowd. It's affect is no different now, the bitter woman letting her own happy smile pass.

"Good morning!" Ichigo comments. "Are you just browsing, or are you looking for something in particular?"

"... Your sign said you have a tarot reader here?"

"Yes, that would be me!"

"How much do you charge?"

"The first reading is free," Ichigo comments. "Come with me, my things are set up in the back room."

The woman looks toward the front door in question, yet Ichigo doesn't bother with flipping the sign to closed or locking the door. If anyone else comes through, he'll know. He guides her to a table, drawing out a chair for her to sit, and then takes the one across from her. Unlike typical assumptions of a fortune teller's den, Ichigo only has a small table with a couple chairs. He doesn't use a crystal ball, mainly because his visions are strong enough to not need the focal.

"Okay, let's get started," he smiles as he draws out his tarot cards. "I'll shuffle them first, and then hand them to you. As you shuffle them, keep in mind your question. It'll be imprinted on the cards and they'll give you a much straighter answer."

She nods as she watches him shuffle the worn cards deftly, taking them from him once he offers. She takes her time shuffling, her eyes closed for the most part as she concentrates. The orange haired male gives her the time, he has nothing else to do today and no other customers. When she's finished, Ichigo takes the deck back and sets them face down in front of him. Slowly, he flips the cards over. One in the middle, one on each side, and three down the right side of the cross.

"My, it would seem you have a love interest," he grins. "Your signs are a very nice match, I would bring it up to him. Be careful though, his past is hazy and I can see a few dark shades within it. He has a temper, it would seem, one that's gotten him in serious trouble."

"... How did you know that?"

"I know many things you wouldn't expect of me, I'm psychic," Ichigo chuckles lightly. "Don't worry, I'm not a gossip. Your business is yours alone, I only tell you what you wish to know."

"I heard a rumor he killed someone," she murmurs quietly. "Can you see if it's true?"

"Hmm... let me look," Ichigo comments as he leans closer to the cards.

It's all for show, really. He can see anything about anyone with just a thought. As he gazes into the pictures, images flash through his mind. This guy is a good man, but was a rebellious youth. He made a lot of mistakes back then. Ichigo knows how deeply he feels about this woman, how devoted they are to one another, and he can see a very bright future for them both. He breaks away from the cards and sits back, relaxing in his seat and draping an arm over the back.

"He was young and provoked," he answers. "The man was drunk and looking for a fight. It took one hit and the guy was down, but the hit was harder than he thought. It broke his nose and the guy stumbled into the path of a car. He still blames himself to this day. He's a good guy, you two will be very happy together."

"Thank you so much."

"And before you go... Wednesday is going to be a very bad day for you," the demon adds. "I would just stay inside on that day. Should you choose not to, stay away from bodies of water."

"... Okay, thanks."

He follows her to the front of the shop, the woman stopping by a case of charms. She stops to browse, the charms settled on bracelets, necklaces, and earrings. Ichigo strolls over, lifting the glass top and pulling out a bracelet. The charm on it is clear resin with a glimmering jewel in the center, something difficult for anyone but Ichigo to find. It's actually a part of a meteorite, the jewels a shimmering crystal, and the orange haired demon cast a spell of luck upon it. The prisms soak up the spell much better than any other.

"This will keep you safe," he smiles. "I cast a luck spell on the prism. Wear it should you go out on Wednesday and it'll negate any bad luck that will land you in the pond."

"It is very beautiful," she contemplates. "I'll take it. How much?"

"Twenty."

She pays the demon and slips the bracelet on her wrist, the light catching the charm and reflecting a thousand colors off it. As she leaves, Grimmjow wanders in. the woman lets her gaze linger on his ass as they pass one another, yet heads off to the right after a moment. Ichigo is leaning on the counter, a fist against his cheek, and the larger male walks around the counter to draw Ichigo to him. He kisses his wife deeply, pressing him against the counter before grinding their hips together.

"I am _not_ having sex with you in my store, in the middle of the day, with the fucking door unlocked and the open sign up," Ichigo glowers.

"You didn't seem to be complaining before."

"That was a fluke. Besides, we were in the privacy of our bedroom," Ichigo scowls. "But don't worry. If it's only going to encourage you to do shit like this, it won't happen again."

Grimmjow moves away with a slight pout, his head hanging at the threat. When Ichigo turns his head, however, Grimmjow attacks his neck. Ichigo's too shocked to do anything at first, the larger man grinding against his half hard member almost viciously. Ichigo bites back the moans, shifting carefully before gripping Grimmjow's hair roughly. The other takes it as a sign of defeat, grinning against Ichigo's slender throat, but the next thing he knows... his face is slammed against the counter top. He yelps in pain, the orange headed demon dancing away from him reach. Just as he's about to attack his partner again, his phone rings. It's in Ichigo's hand, which means he anticipated the call.

"Byakuya," he answers. "Don't say a word, I already know what you want. We're on our way and I'll bring my healing draft... and some candy. Later."

Grimmjow is dragged to the car, Ichigo locking up after flipping his sign and gathering a few things. He doesn't let his more dominant partner drive this time, as he stole his keys as well. The hunter slides into the passenger seat with a grumble of irritation; from his stolen keys or the loss of sex, Ichigo doesn't know. They drive in silence toward a hospital in the next town.

The hospital is busy, but there's an air of tension hanging around the staff. Ichigo heads over to speak with a nurse, the woman leaning on the counter to show off her cleavage. Grimmjow frowns and walks up behind his partner, grabbing his ass and squeezing firmly.

"Hey, babe, you find your friend yet?" he wonders.

"... Room 250," Ichigo mutters. "And stop grabbing my ass in public."

Grimmjow grins widely to himself, tucking his hands in his pockets as he follows Ichigo to the elevator. When they reach their floor, Ichigo heads toward a room that practically radiates darkness. When the staff passes it, they move all the way to the opposite wall nervously. Someone is waiting for them there, her long black hair pulled into a braid down her chest. Her name is Unohana, the main doctor for the demons in the care of the government. They must've stationed her in the midst of the demons she's to care for.

"Unohana," Ichigo greets. "Byakuya called and requested I bring over some of my healing droughts... and some candy. Is she giving you a hard time?"

"More than usual, it would seem," she sighs. "Thank you for coming so quickly."

They step in to find a little girl sitting on the floor, she's baring her fangs and growling at those in the door. Ichigo watches her carefully, brushing off Grimmjow's hand when he tries to pull the smaller man away. From where he stands, he can see she's half demon. Her large dark pink eyes glare at the group, her pink hair falling into her eyes. Ichigo lifts a bag seriously, holding it up around his head, and lets the contents fall to the floor.

"Candy!" the little girl shouts happily as she dives for it. "Thanks, Ichi!"

"You're welcome, Yachiru. Now, I need to take care of your daddy. Will you let me in?"

"Go ahead!"

He steps around the little girl and Unohana follows with Grimmjow. A large form is on the bed, a monitor timing his heartbeat and an IV dripping liquids into him. He appears to be sleeping, a whole body cast covering him figure. His black hair that's usually spiked up with bells on the tips is hanging limply on his pillow, the scar down his left eye seems harsher than Ichigo remembers it.

"Who the hell is this?" Grimmjow wonders. "And what happened to him?"

"He stumbled into a huge nest of giants," Unohana sighs. "Those demons are the worst when it comes to breaking bones, but this idiot refuses to back down. He rushed right in and threw himself in the thick of it."

"I won, too," the large man grins from the bed. "A few bones are a small sacrifice."

"Here, you big oaf," Ichigo mutters with a roll of his amber pools. "I brought you a healing drought, it should mend your bones faster. But you'd better stay out of the hospital for at least three weeks afterward, or you're healing the long way! Got it?"

"You're a fucking gem, Gemini-Bitch," the other grins manically. "Where's your dominant half? The Gemini-Butch is always fun to play with! I'm offended he isn't here."

"Cancer, you insult me," Ichigo bristles playfully. "To think I'd be stupid enough to bring my brother to _your_ hospital room."

He helps the Zodiac, Cancer, swallow the bluish liquid. Afterward, the little girl climbs up on the bed and hugs her companion. Grimmjow doesn't know where the brat came from, yet he's positive he'll get the news out of Ichigo later. If not... he'll at least have fun trying. Unohana takes Kenpachi's vitals, though he fusses the whole while, and Grimmjow pulls Ichigo aside.

"Who the fuck is that?" he states slowly.

"Kenpachi Zaraki, the Zodiac, Cancer," Ichigo smiles. "The little girl is Yachiru, his daughter. She's a halfbreed, a very vicious little imp when the situation calls for it. Her mother was killed by a nest of Vampires. They tempted her into an old warehouse and gang raped her before draining her dry. When Kenpachi found out, he tore the warehouse down... all of it. He's been the sole caretaker of Yachiru since, doesn't go anywhere without her."

"He takes that little brat into battle?" Grimmjow gawks. "And where's his hunter? Shouldn't they be with him?"

"... Cancer works alone, he's too dangerous for any hunter to bond with. He likes it that way," Ichigo shrugs. "He's closest to Shiro and myself, but even we have difficulties working with him. He doesn't care who's there, if they're in his way he'll strike them down. He gets blinded by blood lust."

Grimmjow has heard tails of Cancer and the many impossible feats he's performed, though he never believed a word of them. Now that he sees the massive man a hospital bed has trouble holding... he's tempted to rethink his assumption. Unohana helps Kenpachi sit up, the large man smiling down at his daughter affectionately. For a moment, a thought passes through his eyes, and then he's regarding Ichigo warily.

"Oi! Gemini-Bitch," he states. "I need to cash in that favor from three months ago."

Ichigo groans in annoyance, having hoped the large man forgot about it. A few months ago he was being pursued by an asshole that wouldn't take no for an answer. Shiro couldn't get him to back off, so Ichigo asked Kenpachi to help out. He did more than help, he almost killed the guy. That, in turn, scared him away from Ichigo all together. He's been in Kenpachi's debt since, but the other hardly ever needs anything from others.

"What do you need?"

"I need you to take Yachiru and watch her," he comments. "Just until I'm out of the hospital and all mended."

"No fucking way," Grimmjow snaps. "It's not happening, I don't tolerate children!"

Ichigo ignores his partner and smiles at the little girl sitting beside her father. She's always had a soft spot for Ichigo and would likely torment any other, so it's an easy choice for the orange head. Besides, Succubus have always been rather maternal. He agrees and lifts Yachiru off the bed once she hugs her father good-bye. Grimmjow glares at his partner the whole way back to the car, the other pointedly ignoring him as he calls up Shiro.

"I can't believe you landed us with a little half-breed brat," Grimmjow hisses as they get in the car.

"She needs us, Grimmjow," Ichigo snaps. "I'm not leaving her to stay in a hospital, Yachiru needs to run and play. Besides, I owe Kenpachi for getting rid of my stalker."

Grimmjow is surprised at the comment, yet decides to delve into it when they don't have a child in the backseat. Ichigo drives them back home, stopping on the way to get some clothes and bathroom things for the tiny girl. She's quiet for now, however that'll subside later. Grimmjow just better hope she lingers around Ichigo, or there's gonna be hell to pay. The little girl is so tiny, but she causes more havoc that Shiro... or close to it.

* * *

How was that? Still good? I hope so. How many of you watched that FOX music video? Crazy, right? I sure thought so. I told me friend ididn't know whether to laugh or shut it off... she looked horrified. Anyway, I'm gonna go write some more =) Fics, just in case you're wondering. I think I'm working on Mark of Grace right now, but I'm almost done with the chapter. My friend told me I should start posting it since season 9 is coming out soon, what do you guys think? =(

Shiro: I think ya should press delete 'til it don' exist no more.

Dean: Oh yeah? How easy would it be to have Charlie hack into her stuff and trash all your fics?

Shiro: Ya wouldn' dare!

Dean: Try me!

Sam & Ichi: *carefully wrapping rope around two while distracted*

Shiro & Dean: *rope pulled tight and tied off* What the hell!?

Sam: You guys can do with some bonding time.

Ichi: No kidding. You two are gonna stay there until you can work together to get loose.

Shiro: Ya can' do this! DX

Ichi: Hmm... I think we just did. ^^

Dean: Get back here and untie us, Sammy! DX

Sam & Ichi: *leave to go get lunch*

Dean & Shiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX


	8. Virgo: The Virgin

Good afternoon everyone! I hope you're all having a fantastic day! I'm pretty good, still have a cough... but the doctor said that could stay for a month or two =( Anyway, sorry I didn't update earlier. I was reading a Destiel fanfic that took me like three days to get through... so worth it ;p I also had another idea for a supernatural fanfic from it! XD Oh inspiration, why do you hound me so T^T

Sam: It's not inspiration, it's karma... and it's Dean's bitch ;p

Dean: Shut the hell up, Sammy! I'm not that bad!

Shiro: Then why the hell is karma throwin' ya ta the lion known as 'Vaerin'? ;p

Dean: ... I have no answer for that. T^T

Ichi: *pats him on the back* It's okay. Just take a deep breath and pretend it's nothing but a dream. It helps.

* * *

Virgo: The Virgin

Ichigo is snoozing on his stomach, his head resting on Grimmjow's chest, when the door opens. Grimmjow doesn't stir in the least. The mattress dips at the end of the bed and a tiny form crawls along the length to reach the two. Ichigo hums and opens his eyes, it's still dark outside and the digital clock on Grimmjow's bedside table is flashing 12:00. the red light is almost blinding. He glances at the little girl sitting on the mattress between his legs and Grimmjow's

"What's the matter, Yachiru?" he mumbles sleepily.

"I had a bad dream," she sniffles as she wipes away her tears. "Can I sleep in here with you, Ichi-berry?"

"Sure, honey, let me move over."

Grimmjow growls in his sleep as Ichigo moves away from him, his hand reaching to reclaim the heat that was against him. Instead he finds the pillow, his cyan orb peeking open to glare at Ichigo. When he sees Yachiru snuggling into the pillows between them, he's wide awake and steaming. Ichigo wraps an arm around the little girl, allowing her to curl up with her face buried in his neck.

"Oh no," Grimmjow frowns. "Absolutely not! You set up that damn guest room for her, so she stays in there. I'm not sharing my bed with a bed wetter!"

"I don't wet the bed anymore," the little pink haired girl growls.

"Enough, you two," Ichigo grumbles. "Grimmjow, lie down and go to sleep! I'm tired and I refuse to listen to your arguing! If you don't like Yachiru in here, go sleep in her room!"

Yachiru sticks her tongue out at the blue haired man, who growls low at the little girl. Ichigo knows what the problem is, Grimmjow's feeling threatened by the presence of a child. He hasn't had to share Ichigo with anyone before and how he has to take the backseat to a child, something he's not familiar with. He wants all of his partner, being the selfish and spoiled man his grew up to be, and Yachiru is stealing him away. He holds his tongue for now, though, and settles back into the sheets.

The next morning, Ichigo wakes with a start. Yachiru isn't with him anymore... she's migrated over to cuddle with Grimmjow. It's cute, the sight of the large man snuggling with a tiny child, yet Ichigo withholds the 'awe' that wants to erupt from his lips. He carefully gets out of bed, leaving the room to go make breakfast. It's quiet downstairs, the neighborhood still asleep on the weekend. It's a beautiful Saturday, a day he would usually spend lazing about a park with Shiro. He sighs wistfully and pulls the eggs and bacon from the fridge.

Grimmjow wakes to his phone ringing, the blue haired hunter groaning as he fumbles for it. He finally finds it next to his clock on the stand, pulling beneath the pillow over his head to answer it. Something moves beside him and he assumes it's Ichigo, however it's too small to be the sexy demon he bonded with. He pushes himself up onto a forearm and looks beside him, growling into the phone at the sight of Yachiru.

"What was that? Did you guys get a cat!" Gin asks excitedly.

"No, that was me," Grimmjow sighs. "Ichigo volunteered to babysit some damn little half-breed."

"Yachiru? Shiro told me a bit about her... she's a little monster," he remarks. "You're lucky Ichigo's there to keep her calm, he's the only one that can do that. Without him, she'd tear your fucking face off and gnaw on your limbs!"

"You're exaggerating."

"... Maybe. I don't know her. That's just what Shiro said."

Grimmjow yawns and stretches, getting out of bed and handing the girl a pillow to snuggle with. After he's certain she won't wake, he heads into the bathroom to shower. He turns on the water and waits for it to get hot, sitting on the sink to finish his conversation. Gin rarely ever calls without something interesting to say.

"So what's up?"

"Ya didn' here? A huge nest a vamps was erased last night in the next town!" Gin remarks. "I looked inta it, see why they didn' call me er ya... they called on Virgo. I didn' even know there was a fuckin' Virgo! I thought they weren' born yet!"

"Don't be stupid, Gin," Grimmjow mumbles. "The only Zodiac that isn't walking this earth is Leo."

"... Why?"

"They missed the signs to locate Leo, either that or they haven't shown."

"How's life with the younger Gemini?" Gin ventures quietly.

"Learn a catchy little nickname for him, courtesy of Cancer," Grimmjow snickers. "And yours. Apparently they're good friends with Cancer... or at least, as close to friends as he can get. He calls Ichigo 'Gemini-Bitch' and Shiro 'Gemini-Butch'."

Ichigo walks into the room around the time Yachiru is stirring, catching the last bits of Grimmjow's conversation. He's tempted to hurry in and wrestle him for the phone, however he can talk to his brother without such devices. At the moment, Shiro is slumbering rather deeply. Usually, he would infiltrate the other's dreams to speak with him... but he's awake now. Yachiru lifts her arms to be picked up and Ichigo indulges her, carrying her downstairs for breakfast. Grimmjow probably needs some time away from the girl, he doesn't seem to like children much.

"I want to wear camouflage today!" the child comments. "With a black tank top! And combat boots!"

"... Your father has certainly made a tom-boy out of you, hasn't he?" Ichigo chuckles.

He sets the girl on a stool at the breakfast bar, retreating to gather one of the plates he's made. She's never chatty in the morning, he knows this from past babysitting experiences with her, however she's also far more grumpy. Yachiru knows she can't push Ichigo around like she does everyone else, it's one of the reasons she likes him. Through all that admiration, though, there's a slight fear and respect. She's been told of what the younger Gemini is capable of... it's one of the reasons her daddy calls him a bitch.

"When's your boyfriend gonna be done with his shower?"

"Uh... shortly," Ichigo blushes. "But he's not my boyfriend, he's my partner."

"Daddy said the Zodiac that have partners are whores," she blurts out. "He said their partners keep them for sex slaves when they're not fighting off demons. Are you a whore, too? You don't seem like you'd be one, you seem like you'd kill anyone that tried to do that to you... maybe even tear off their sex limb."

"Yachiru!" Ichigo gapes in shock. "That's not how little girls should talk!"

She pouts and hangs her head, yet the look is lost quickly as she starts eating. It's been a while since she was with Ichigo, she forgot that he's easier to embarrass than Shiro. There are things she can't talk about in front of him... he's like a mommy. As she eats, she can barely hear footsteps on the stairs. She glances back to see Grimmjow coming downstairs, a towel around his neck and nothing but jeans on. He sneaks up on Ichigo, the orange head just putting away the eggs. When he reaches to grope the young demon, Ichigo immediately kicks back and nails his stomach.

"Son of a bitch!" Grimmjow grunts in pain. "What the hell?"

"I told you not to grope me!"

"No you didn't, you said not to grab your ass in public!"

Ichigo yanks at his hair and cries out in frustration, the little girl at the table laughing. The orange haired male pushes Grimmjow away, handing him a plate before heading to the breakfast bar. He sits beside Yachiru, the little girl kicking her feet beneath the counter as she eats. She doesn't pay any attention to the glares she receives from the blue haired man, her focus on her food. Grimmjow sits on the other side of her, grumbling to himself as he eats. Yachiru reaches over and takes a slice of bacon off his plate, the larger man gripping his fork tight before catching Ichigo's glower. He resists the urge to stab the little brat.

After breakfast, Ichigo draws his charge a bubble bath and heads into her room to find some clothes. He pulls out a black tank top and baggy camouflage pants. It's never difficult to shop for her clothing, as she'd normally just pick out stuff from the boy's section. Kenpachi was never good with girl things, so he raised Yachiru as his little boy. As she's taking a bath, Ichigo picks up downstairs. Grimmjow comes up behind him as he mops the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and swaying their hips languidly.

"What is your problem?" Ichigo wonders in exasperation. "Do you constantly have to touch?"

"Yes. I enjoying touching, although not as much as I enjoy _being_ touched," Grimmjow answers lecherously.

"Get the hell away from me," he mutters blandly.

Grimmjow is about to make another smart-ass remark, but Ichigo goes rigid in his grasp. The smaller male's head lifts so he's staring straight ahead, his eyes glowing slightly. The larger man doesn't know what's going on, but he's getting nervous at Ichigo's unresponsiveness. Finally, the smaller man shivers and shakes his head to clear the cobwebs. Afterward, he reaches for his cellphone on the table. The second he picks it up, the ringer goes off.

"Damn, that's useful," Grimmjow murmurs. "Can you tell if it's a telemarketer?"

"Shiro," Ichigo comments as he rolls his eyes at Grimmjow. "What's up?"

"It's 'Hime! She showed up on my doorstep pretty battered, she needs our help... and yer healin' 'bility."

"I'm on my way."

He drops the call and hurries upstairs for Yachiru, leaving Grimmjow standing alone and slightly frustrated. Would it kill the other to clue him in once in a while? The minute Yachiru is dressed and ready, which doesn't take nearly as long as usual, he's carrying her downstairs to the garage. Grimmjow already has the car running, waiting in the driver's seat and unwilling to give his partner the chance to take his keys again. The orange head buckles the little girl in the small backseat, sliding into the passenger side and giving the blue haired hunter their destination.

When they reach Shiro's place, Gin is waiting outside for them. Ichigo leaves Grimmjow to take care of his pink haired charge, bolting out of the car and into the house. With a frustrated sigh, the hunter contemplates cracking a window and leaving her there. Since he knows that'll just get him on his only chance of sex's bad side, he carefully gets her out and carries her inside. Gin is smiling widely at the sight.

"Ya make such a good daddy," he chuckles. "Ya should think 'bout 'doptin'!"

Grimmjow growls and kicks Gin in the stomach hard, the little girl laughing happily at the sight. The trio finds Ichigo in the guest room with Shiro, a petite woman unconscious on the bed his focus. Grimmjow sets Yachiru down and moves closer to his partner, yet the little girl grabs his wrist and refuses to let him go.

"Ichi-berry's gonna do magic now," she comments in slight awe. "He's a powerful bitch, that's what daddy says. He says Ichi-berry can move mountains with his mind! He's the only person daddy likes, except for Shiro... but he only likes to beat him up. Daddy won't let anyone else treat him, he only trusts Ichi-berry for that."

Grimmjow is about to respond sarcastically to the girl, but a flash of light catches his attention. The whole bed and Ichigo are covered in a soft bluish glow. Shiro has a hand on his brother's shoulder, his eyes closed as red flames dance through the blue. Gin is beside Grimmjow, his mouth slightly parted in shock. This is the first time they've ever seen the two work together, let alone delve into their more powerful abilities. The girl on the bed groans and opens her eyes, her injuries vanishing before their eyes. It's as though someone took a magic erase to dirt on a wall. When the glow dissipates, she sits up and the twins reach in tiredly to give her a hug.

"Thank you so much," she says. "I knew this should've been my first stop."

"What happened, Orihime?" Ichigo wonders worriedly. "Your injuries were severe, far more then they looked. I had to mend organs! It took a lot more out of me than I thought it would."

"I had ta help so he wouldn' pass out," Shiro remarks.

She frowns and grasps both their shoulders, her eyes glowing gold before their weariness vanishes. Grimmjow's jaw drops this time, his hand not even reaching for the little girl that jumps on the bed. The hunters are too stunned to do much more than stare. Shiro brushes past them and grabs a couple chairs, setting them beside the bed for himself and Ichigo. Yachiru scrambles to sit on Ichigo's lap, Shiro creating a small red ball of energy for her to play with. It shivers at her touch and morphs into different shapes.

"Well?" Ichigo repeats. "What happened?"

"I was with my hunter and we were attacked by a group of vampires," she says quietly. "He tried his best to defeat them, but there were too many and we weren't prepared for an attack in the middle of the day. They thought they left me for dead and dragged my hunter away. He had killed quite a few nests already and they wanted to make him suffer. When I knew they were gone I came straight here."

"You're a Zodiac?" Gin utters in disbelief.

"She's Virgo, the Virgin," Shiro murmurs. "Don't worry, Orihime, we'll get your hunter back. We promise. Just tell us anything you can possibly remember to help us find him."

Grimmjow notes how familiar they are with one another, wondering if Zodiac are only allowed to associate with one another in their youth. He knows hunters normally migrate to each other when they're children, it gives them a sense of belonging... though that sense was only felt in the presence of Gin for him. They're both odd and not raised as hunters... Gin was found in the wild with a family of fox demons. He sighs, these eccentric twins will be the death of them both.

* * *

There you go! An update to ease your addictions =) It's not much, but at least it's something! I'm gonna go work on my fics now, so go have a wonderful day... or sleep well, depending on the time where you live =D I would like to start posting my supernatural fic, considering the next season comes out this month... but I don't think I will. I really should finish the fics I have first, lest a few fall through the cracks and remain unfinished. =( I did promise not to do that, and I would like to keep that promise.

Shiro: Ya better keep that promise! I wanna know what happens next! DX

Ichi: Stop demanding things, Shiro, you know that never ends well for you.

Shiro: That's 'cause yer a fuckin' bitch!

Ichi: *pulls Shiro into headlock * I'm a what? DX

Grimm: I love it when Shiro pushes Ichi's limits like this. =3


	9. Mission: Vamp Deliverance

So... I had this note all written out... and then my screen went back to the document manager screen without saving. I hate when that happens. I had put that I got two new puppies. They're 6 week old rott puppies... and mine is ornery and bad. Why do I always get the bad animals T^T I also mentioned that my grandma is contradicting herself. She complains constantly about them, but she takes them everywhere with her in the house and yard. At least they keep each other busy, I suppose, though I would appreciate a faster learning curve. I'm so tired of whapping their bottoms every five seconds because they forgot they're not supposed to bite and chew. Anyway, today is a book day. I'm going to work on my book and see how much I can get done.

Shiro: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO DX

Ichi: *hits Shiro after being startled* What the hell's your problem!

Shiro: She has too much ta do wit our fics, she can' just drop 'em ta work on some stupid book! DX

Ichi: ... She just did.

Shiro: Hence my protest!

Ichi: You don't protest, Shiro, you make a nuisance of yourself. *sighs*

* * *

Mission: Vamp Deliverance

Ichigo and Shiro would've left with or without their hunters, that much was certain when they turned serious and determined features toward the two. Gin seemed as though he was thinking it over, like he knew Shiro could take down anything and wasn't too perturbed letting him do so on his own. Grimmjow, however, wasn't about to allow Ichigo to wander off alone. Shiro might be a force to be reckoned with, but Ichigo is Grimmjow's responsibility and he wouldn't trust the orange head in the hands of anyone but himself.

Now they all stand before a huge warehouse, Gin complaining none too quietly on how it always seems to be a warehouse. Shiro is in agreement with his lover, nodding his head in completely conviction at Gin's argument. Ichigo has long since stopped listening, his eyes intently going over the building before closing.

"Tell me again why i'm bothering to help some crazy chick that can't keep her hunter under control?" Grimmjow sighs out. "I mean... shouldn't she have been able to back up her hunter? What kind of Zodiac is unable to at least put up a fight? Even Hallibel scares the shit out of me."

"Nelliel scares the shit out of you," Gin points out with a grin.

"True, but she's like... my _mom_. Mom's are supposed to scare their kids like that, it's like a rule of nature."

"We're here... because Orihime is my friend," Ichigo says quietly. "If you don't want to help, wait in the damn car. I didn't drag you here unwillingly, you came of your own volition."

"Ooh... volition," Shiro murmurs with a quiet cackle. "He's throwin' out the _big_ words now, ya better watcher yerself."

Ichigo elbows Shiro in the side... hard. The older twin grunts and wraps his arms around his middle, though the grin never leaves his lips. Grimmjow briefly wonders if he's a masochist or not. A small figure races around the car and leaps for Grimmjow's shoulders. Yachiru refused to stay behind with Orihime and, because of her rambunctious nature, the twins were iffy about leaving her with the healing woman. In the end, the pink haired girl decided for them... and refused to get out of the car until they reached their destination.

"What's the plan?" she asks eagerly from Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Well... I was thinking we tie you up and lock you in the trunk," the blue haired male comments easily. "Then we'd deal with the captured hunter and I'll try my hardest to keep Ichigo distracted so he'll forget about you."

"Awe, the kitty's so funny," the pink haired girl laughs. "So, Gemini-Bitch, what's the plan?"

"... I'm gonna kill Kenpachi for teaching her that," the orange haired demon grumbles.

"I don't know, I think it personifies ya perfectly!" Shiro cackles. "The plan is ta charge in and take out anyone that gets in our way! On the count a 'charge'!"

Yachiru cheers, pulling her hair clip from her pink locks. A handle appears beneath the crossed bones, a sharp katana blade from the top, and she thrusts it forward in the air to signal the charge. Before Shiro can run in recklessly, Ichigo grabs the back of his collar. The older twin lets out a short gagging sound before his momentum takes to the ground at his brother's feet.

"Before we run in like idiots, perhaps it would be best to ask me what i've seen," the younger succubus remarks. "Or are you still adamant that your way is better, even though it's almost gotten you killed numerous times in the past?"

"... Fine," Shiro sighs with a huff. "What does the all-seeing bitch think we should do?"

"First off, I think you guys should stop referring to me as a bitch!" Ichigo snaps. "Secondly, the vampires are spaced out fairly well, the hunter is being held captive in the office on the second floor. If we approach from any entrance, we're likely to be spotted and attacked with their full force. I suggest a distraction to keep their numbers busy while someone sneaks through the windows of the second floor to rescue the hunter from the office."

"Great plan, only one problem," Gin remarks. "What happens if they don' come at us wit everyone? Surely a few will stay wit the hunter just in case. Even Vamps ain't stupid 'nough ta believe no one would come fer their captive."

"Don't worry, I can handle myself," Ichigo frowns. "You guys will be the distraction."

A playful smirk touches his lips at that statement, Shiro whooping for joy at how the tasks have been divvied. Ichigo sends Shiro a look, communicating without words as they normally do, and the paler twin nods eagerly in understanding. He leads Grimmjow and Gin toward the front entrance, yet doesn't charge in as he originally planned. He squats down and leans against the wall, staring at the reflective surface of a broken shard of glass quietly. Yachiru bops Grimmjow on the head and motions for him to do the same. With a sigh of exasperation, the blue haired hunter does so and pulls Gin down as well. They're sitting in wait for a long while, Shiro just staring intently at the shard of glass. Finally, his reflection flickers and Ichigo gazes back at him.

"Get your ass moving," the orange head comments. "I won't be able to hold onto this damn ledge for long without having to pull myself up."

"Roger dodger!" Shiro grins stupidly. "We're moving!"

"... Who the hell are you talking to?" Grimmjow wonders with a glance to the glass.

Shiro doesn't answer and Gin has nothing more than a clueless shrug for his friend. They hurry inside, the blue haired man's eyes scanning the area to locate his orange haired partner. Ichigo was right, the vampires attempt to overwhelm them with their numbers. Yachiru impresses the two hunters as she laughs and darts through the crowds playfully. Her version of playing, however, is the same as her father and vampires fall in her wake. Grimmjow follows after her, tearing down anyone in his way easily. Gin and Shiro are back to back, hardly trying with the group of vampires rushing them. Soon, however, the group turns into a mob and they're beginning to feel the pain of rogue blows. Grimmjow gasps as he's almost tackled, the little girl calling out when she's lifted off her feet. With a growl that reflects the predatory way he fights, Grimmjow kicks just below Yachiru's lashing feet and nails the vampire in the stomach. He drops the girl, who the hunter nabs in mid-air and tosses up with an amount of strength that sends her to the catwalk overhead.

"Stay put!" he yells. "You've helped enough!"

"Yes, sir!" Yachiru states with a salute.

She scampers off to locate Ichigo, who's flash of orange hair is just leaving the empty office. He's supporting someone else's weight, holding tight to their waist and the arm draped over his shoulders. The person is pale, like Shiro, with long black hair and large green eyes. Yachiru holds his other hand, trying to help as much as she can. Her hair clip has been returned to her pink locks, the blade gone upon her short flight to the catwalk.

"Yachiru, can you help the hunter to the back exit?" he asks. "It's that way. I have to bail out the others so we can get away. Put him in the car and wait there for us, okay?"

"You got it!"

Her eyes start to glow and the hunter is lifted off the ground, his body drifting after the pink haired girl as she makes her way out. Ichigo turns to look down on the chaos that ensues. He can't see Shiro, but Gin is effectively stepping on the vampires around him in an attempt to keep from getting caught. Grimmjow is backed into a corner, the blue haired hunter changing before Ichigo's eyes. His eyes are no longer strategic and calm, but wild and untamed. His body crouches and his fingers curl like claws, the hunter letting out a vicious roar before lunging forward. The demon could swear his partner's canines are sharper as he rips into flesh and breaks bone.

Ichigo grips the rail and easily swings over, landing in the midst of the angry swarm of demons. He's about to engage the nearest in battle when Shiro cries out in pain. Without even thinking about it, the orange head uses his sight to locate his twin. He finds Shiro on the floor, a gash torn in his side and various cuts and injuries on his person. The younger twin can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears, the blood pumping through his body, and his amber eyes are large as he sees the crimson fluid gushing from his paling brother. Time seems to slow down, the movements of those around him going at a snail's pace, and then... Ichigo's eyes burn gold.

The vampires stop and slowly back away as Ichigo turns toward them, his mind lost as anger takes over his senses. He holds a hand out to the one at his left, head bowed and free hand curled into a tight fist. The vampire gags and grips at their chest frantically, the succubus jerking his hand back and their chest blowing up as their heart tumbles to the floor. Grimmjow and Gin are completely stunned, their jaws agape as they openly stare at the mild-mannered twin.

Shiro groans as he staggers over to his partner, leaning heavily upon the other. He's healed himself, but not completely. His strength isn't in healing, that's Ichigo's area. Gin is thankful to see his lover beside him, although he could do without the blood soaked visage of him.

"What the hell's going on wit yer brother?" Gin asks.

"... He's pissed," Shiro murmurs. "I warned Grimmjow not ta get 'im pissed, this is why."

Ichigo turns his head toward the sky, both fists tight at his sides, and lets out a loud cry of frustration and rage. All around him, hearts are ripped from the chests of the demons. Their blood makes thick puddles along the floor, each of them drawn to the furious twin in the center of the room. The liquid draws lines around him, creating some sort of pattern as those once amber eyes are taken over by golden light... pupil and sclera as well. Grimmjow leaps to the catwalk in a single graceful bound, staring down at the pattern being drawn upon the cement. It's a large pentagram within a circle, the symbol for Gemini within it's center.

Finally, the younger twin seems to run out of juice. His eyes return to their beautiful amber and roll into the back of his head, his lithe body falling toward the hard ground. Shiro has already sent Gin to catch him, leaning his weight on the wall instead. Grimmjow jumps down to join the others, looking around and whistling at all the destruction.

"Holy shit," he comments. "I had no clue your brother was so bad ass, Shiro."

"I try ta keep 'im from goin' so crazy like that," Shiro murmurs. "This ain't like 'im, he always feels guilty after goin' off like this."

"Can't see why, we were gonna kill them anyway."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and lifts Ichigo into his arms when he reaches Gin, walking past the two without hesitation. Yachiru is in the car, the hunter lying in the back seat quietly. Gin and Shiro lift him up, taking the other two spots in the backseat. Grimmjow sets Ichigo in the passenger seat, clipping his seat belt and allowing Yachiru to sit on the orange head's lap. The blue haired man drives them back to Gin and Shiro's place, worrying his bottom lip as he glances at Ichigo every so often.

By the time he pulls into a free parking spot, Ichigo is rousing. The demon sets a hand on his head and groans in pain, the little girl on his lap watching him in concern. Shiro leans forward from the backseat, running his hand through orange locks comfortingly.

"What happened?" Ichigo asks. "I feel like I have a hangover."

"Ya went inta berserker mode," the older twin comments. "Don' worry, ya only killed all the vampires."

"... I what?" the other gasps in shock.

"It was fast, they didn' feel nothin'," Gin waves off. "We were gonna kill 'em all anyway."

That doesn't seem to help the other any, the younger twin simply unbuckling his seat belt and sliding out of the car after his charge. He helps Shiro with the injured hunter, the man draping an arm over each of their shoulders as they lead him inside. Gin waits for Grimmjow, who's still sitting in the car. When he makes no move to exit, hands still on the steering wheel, Gin sighs and gets in on the passenger side. He shuts his door and leans the seat back, tucking his arms behind his head to relax.

"Crazy mission," he comments. "Ya still hung up on it?"

"I can't believe he killed a whole nest of vampires by himself," Grimmjow states in a daze. "My partner... my little, bitchy, mild-mannered, whining, house wife of a partner..."

"Yeah, crazy," Gin smiles widely. "But we both knew Gemini was the strongest of the Zodiac, is it really so hard ta believe that Ichigo has that much juice behind 'im? I mean... Shiro ain't shown the 'xtent a his power, but I know it's fuckin' wicked. What makes his twin any different?"

"He's _Ichigo_."

"An' he don' know all the shit ya can do neither, does he?" Gin wonders curiously. "Bein' raised by demons has it's side effects, Grimmy, but apparently only me and ya and Nelliel know that. Ya gonna tell 'im? I'm plannin' on tellin' Shiro."

"The side effects aren't what we're talking about here, Gin. We're talking about my partner and his uncharacteristic freak out! How am I supposed to protect someone that goes berserk so easily?"

Gin shrugs and lies back again, deciding the argument isn't worth his energy. Grimmjow eventually exits the car, his best friend staying at his side until that moment. When they enter the house, Ichigo and Orihime have already healed Shiro and the hunter. He sets emerald eyes upon the two, dark black lines tattooed down his cheeks like tears. His name is Ulquiorra and he's a growing legend among the hunters, aside from Grimmjow and Gin. The two misfits have been hunting together without the extra help for years, whereas Ulquiorra hasn't. That's the only thing that sets him apart from them. With a roll of his eyes, he grips his Zodiac's wrist and they head for the door. He's hear of Grimmjow and Gin just as they have him, they're demonic trash... misfits of their own race. He has no desire to speak to them at all. The group watches in disbelief as he leaves without so much as a thank you.

* * *

There we have it! Yet another update. I know it wasn't very long, but I hope you liked it anyway =) I haven't much more to say, except that these puppies are going to drive me nuts. I forgot how annoying puppies can be, my dog is around 6 years so it's been a while ^^; I put the puppies in the backyard for a bit, they drank too much water to trust them in the house. Anyway, I'll update again soon. Not tomorrow, I have a date tomorrow, but soon =)

Shiro: Yeah, sure. Like I'm gonna believe ya! Ya've been favorin' that damn hunter an' his skyscraper of a brother.

Sam: Hey! Don't drag me into your insult contest with Dean!

Shiro: ... Yeah, that was pretty low. 'Sides, I think he likes it. I thought it'd piss 'im off more than that. =(

Sam: Thank you.


	10. Scorpio: The Scorpion

I hope you're all having wonderful days =) Mine is going okay =D I'm working on fanfiction today, so lucky you! Just so you're aware, I've managed to convert some chapters of Asylum, so I'll be posting them as well as Zodiac! I know not all of you are thrilled with the femIchi idea... neither am I, but it's more convenient for me. Season 9 of Supernatural started the other day! SO HAPPY! =3 Of course, my fic for that show starts after season 8... so that's a little confusing ;p Anyway, I think I won't post it right yet. I want to go through and make it even better! XD

Shiro: ... Why didn' ya ever do that fer us? T^T

Vae: ... Uh... because you guys are so perfect already, there's no way I could make you better! =D

Shiro: Awe, that's so sweet! XD

Vae: Yeah, I know ;p

Grimm: *whispers to Ichi* He can't tell she's lying through her teeth?

Ichi: Just let it go, sometimes you just need to indulge his ego.

* * *

Scorpio: The Scorpion

Ichigo is frantic, his fingers pulling at his hair repeatedly as he roams throughout the house. He had gotten a phone call when the sun rose... and that's when he lost his sanity. Grimmjow sits on the couch with the pipsqueak, as he's so 'lovingly' dubbed her, and watches his partner move through the room. He's picking things up, stopping and mumbling to himself a moment before setting it back down. It's like he's trying to clean, but the house is already spotless. Yachiru hasn't said a word all day, the hunter wondering if Ichigo's state of mind isn't the reason for that. The blue haired hunter sighs, getting off the couch and lifting the small girl into his arms.

"Ichigo, I'm leaving," he comments. "I'm gonna take Yachiru to the store and watch over it today, okay? Just because you're having a nervous breakdown it doesn't mean the customers won't stop by."

"Nervous breakdown? Nervous breakdown!" Ichigo shouts. "I'm not having a nervous breakdown!"

"... Sure, honey, keep telling yoruself that," Grimmjow scoffs. "We're gone. See you later."

"Bye bye, Ichi!" Yachiro says quietly.

"You shouldn't go to the store!" Ichigo calls as they exit the house. "That's the first place they'll look!"

His words don't reach the two, the door shutting between them before he can get it all out. He groans in irritation, pulling at orange locks again, and then continues in his previous activities. The phone call was one he never takes well, one that comes rarely though always has the same effect. Ichigo enters the kitchen and decides to work on his potions, something he always resorts to at times like these. He drags out a huge witch's cauldron, taking it to the back yard and setting it on the fire pit. He starts a fire beneath it and heads in to grab some ingredients. Ichigo thanks his lucky stars they have such a tall privacy fence, or he'd have to find another way to shed some anxiety. Using the hose, he fills the cauldron and waits for it to come to a boil.

"What the hell's got ya so riled?"

Ichigo yelps in surprise and searches for the owner of the voice. His amber eyes catch a glimpse of gold rolling in exasperation, his brother's image in the water where his reflection should be. Shiro can see even through the dim image that Ichigo is a nervous wrek, the jittery male sending a shock of anxiety through to his twin. That alone answers Shiro's question, the twin suddenly releived he's not with his brother... though he's also guilty for the same reason.

"Ya got the call?"

"I'm gonna die," Ichigo breaths out. "I'm gonna freak out so bad it's gonna kill me!"

"Remind me 'gain why yer always so easy ta freak out?"

"I grew up with you!" the orange head shouts.

"... Oh yeah."

The shit-eating grin just makes Ichigo want to strangle his older brother, the urge dancing along Shiro's spine. He laughs nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, and then clears his throat. In all honesty, this is probably his fault anyway. Every time Ichigo goes berserk, he seems to get that dreaded call. If Shiro hadn't of been careless and gotten hurt, Ichigo would've kept his cool. They both know this.

"Okay, look. Ya got yer partner now an' a lil brat ta boot," Shiro sighs. "If yer lucky, all the 'tention's gonna be on 'em an' not ya! How does that sound? Make ya calm down a bit?"

"They're not here!" Ichigo shouts with another tug at his hair. "Of all the fucking times for Grimmjow to play daddy, he has to choose now! He took Yachiru to the shop for the day!"

"... Wow, that's fuckin' inopportune."

"No kidding!"

"Well... call 'im back. Didn' ya tell 'im 'bout the call?"

"... Well... no. He was sleeping and when he woke up I was already panicking," the orange head murmurs. "He woke up Yachiru and got her ready for the day, even made her breakfast, and then they left a few minutes ago."

Shiro sighs and shakes his head, the younger knowing he's fighting the urge to give himself a face palm. It's always like this. When Shiro does something stupid Ichigo will give him a lashing, whether verbal or physical, but when Ichigo does something stupid Shiro can only shake his head. In times like these, he knows it's best to make himself scarce. His image shivers before changing to Ichigo's reflection, the younger twin growling in anger. When he sees the water is boiling, he throws in a few herbs and flower extracts to curb his frustrations. As they disperse into the liquid, he pulls out his cell phone and dials Grimmjow. When the other answers, Ichigo can hear Yachiru laughing in the background.

"Just don't break anything," Grimmjow states before turning to the phone. "Hello?"

"There are lavender incense on the top shelf, they'll calm her down if you burn them," Ichigo smirks.

"Thanks. Should I bring some home for you as well?"

"... Maybe. I should probably tell you that we'll be having company for dinner tonight," the orange head murmurs. "I would appreciate it if you were there to... uh... have my back."

There a short silence broken only by a table falling over, Grimmjow sighing in exasperation before Ichigo hears Yachiru whining. Apparently, he's picked her up by the back of her pants. His way of dressing her is much like Kenpachi's; a black tee shirt with a panther tearing through the front and a pair of black jeans, her pink locks pinned back by that ever present cross bones pin. Finally, he returns to the conversation after righting the fallen table.

"I didn't know we invited an enemy for dinner."

"No one invites these guests, they invite themselves and give you only a last minute phone call as warning," the demon grumbles bitterly. "I don't see them often, but when I do it's enough to last a few months."

"Wow... sounds fun. We'll be there, don't worry," Grimmjow comments. "Need me to bring anything home?"

"Just patience."

"... Yeah... I don't have much of that if I'm not hunting, sorry."

Ichigo manages to give a small chuckle at the joke, though he's not sure if it actually is one... Grimmjow certainly doesn't have much patience. He recalls the creature he saw fighting those vampires, something that was more than a hunter. He never got the chance to ask about it. Though he wants to, the orange headed demon is sure his partner would've said something already if he wanted to talk about it. He shrugs it off as best he can and turns to a topic that usually calms him.

"How's the shop doing?"

"Not bad, Yachiru sold a few potions and some charms," Grimmjow replies. "A few people came in for readings, but I told them you're sick today. I resisted the urge to say it was mental."

"Gee, thanks."

"You're welcome. Just get the house ready and concentrate on breathing, okay? We got this," the hunter states confidently and a bit arrogant. "We'll be home in a bit."

Ichigo sighs and bids the other farewell, hanging up afterward. He had forgotten all those times he babysat Yachiru at the store, she must've gained a bit of talent from the twins. Hopefully more from Ichigo than Shiro, as the older twin is a bit pushy. He breathes deep and finishes up his potion, dragging out a box of vials to fill. As he's doing so, sitting upon the lush grass and wondering if he shouldn't have Grimmjow cut it soon, he hears someone on the other side of the fence. He closes his eyes and searches, finding the woman he's been hating on and the neighbor's husband. They're being quiet, but his eyes burn at the sight of her riding his thick member like the slut she is.

"For fuck's sake, can't you keep someone out of your pants for one day?" he snaps loudly without thinking.

After his outburst he clamps his hands over his mouth. The interaction stops abruptly, both pairs of eyes turned his way. He doesn't even bother hiding the cauldron at this point, it only comes up to his-knees anyway... it was too big to fit on the stove and he sells so many of his concoctions it's the only logical way to mass produce.

A table is pushed over to the fence, two heads peeking over the top to see him sitting there. They know they weren't being loud, as the man's wife is working in the office upstairs, and Ichigo didn't look... that's apparent by his seated position yards away. The questions in their eyes are enough to make him sigh in irritation.

"How'd you know?" the woman asks with a demanding tone.

"Hey, you're that psychic that opened up that Gemini shop, aren't you?" the man quesitons. "My friend's wife stopped by there, said you can see the future."

"... I can see many things," Ichigo frowns. "Not that I appreciate the vision of that whore going at you like a rabbit in heat... I _definitely_ could've done without that one."

"A psychic, huh? Do you see me riding your stallion anytime soon?" she grins.

"Nope, not at all. He's a very loyal man, unfortunately... and he doesn't want people to get hurt," Ichigo shrugs. "I have a rather bad habit of brutally cursing people that get on my bad side."

She laughs at that, obviously not a believer in his type of magic. He can't help a vicious grin at the thought, lifting a few powders, herbs, and liquids. He mixes them up and walks over to them, blowing the mixture into the woman's face. She coughs with a scowl, waving her hand in the air to get the cloud away from her. Ichigo's amber eyes glow a bit, his voice whispering his curse quietly.

"Hoc scrotum exardebit inter obstant."

She rolls her eyes and turns away from Ichigo, but the damage has been done and he's more than happy to allow her to leave. He's actually relieved Grimmjow left today! With a quiet cackle Shiro would've been proud of, Ichigo finishes up his work and drags his things inside.

Grimmjow arrives with Yachiru in time to help with dinner. The little pink haired girl is standing on a step stool and putting the salad together... the blue haired man refused to let her loose with a knife. She's telling Ichigo all about their time at the shop excitedly, obviously becoming more attached to Grimmjow than the other would like. The orange head is finishing up the pasta when there's a knock at the door, his face paling fantastically at the sound. Grimmjow shrugs and wipes his hands, leaving to answer the door. Ichigo stops him, hurrying over and flinging it open. A fist heads straight for his head, which he dodges. Blow for blow, he meets the women on the other side. Finally, they come to a stale mate and the trio breaks away.

"... What the hell?" Grimmjow mutters.

"Oh, sweetheart! You're just as feisty and strong as the last time we sparred!" a violet haired woman cooes.

"Your blocks are improving," her dark haired counterpart remarks stoically. "You should still work on the control you're lacking, however. Keep letting your emotions rule you and you'll end up starting the apocalypse."

"Sorry, I'll try harder. Uh... this is Grimmjow, my partner. Grimmjow, this is Yorouchi and Soi-Fon... my mothers," Ichigo blushes. "They aren't married to my father and they weren't there as often as him, as Yorouchi is a hunter and Soi-Fon is her Zodiac... they were always stationed elsewhere... but they visited as often as possible and called everyday. They've been the only mother figures in our lives since Kisuke took us in."

The two women stare at Grimmjow, walking slowly around him as they gauge his appearance. Yorouchi sends a subtle nod to the smaller raven, who immediately attacks the hunter. Grimmjow growls and dodges, darting around the room with the speed and grace of a feline. When the violet haired woman starts in, he's forced to get in more attacks. Their fighting style is vaguely similar. Soi-Fon, the small raven with two long pigtails holding gold rings, is more aggressive. Her porcelain skin is bereft of scars or blemish, her eyes filled with a sharp clarity that doesn't bode well for her targets. Yorouchi is more exotic, her body taller and her skin a light brown. Her gold eyes follow Grimmjow's movements and she fights with a more playful edge. Finally, he's backed into a corner and his features change. Both women are startled by the change, yet barely show it. He leaps forward, turning into a spin without hesitation and kicking Soi-Fon back. From that he swings his arm around, fingers curled like claws, and takes a hit at Yorouchi. She barely gets out of the way, his blow leaving holes from his fingertips in the wall.

"Kitty cat, chill," Yachiru scolds from nearby. "Ichi-berry spent all day cleaning the house and now you've gone and broke the wall! How do you think that makes him feel? We don't need him breaking down again, sheesh!"

Those wild cyan orbs flash with something like humor, yet he pulls back. He's back to normal so quickly it was like the change never happened. Ichigo slumps down on a chair at the table, his heart racing from so much anxiety and panic he's positive there was a heart attack in the span of those moments.

"You're good enough," Yorouchi grins. "I'm Yorouchi, the Phantom, and this my Zodiac. Soi-Fon is Scorpio, the scorpion. I'm sure you've heard of us, we're quite infamous. Not to mention two of the first to be located and sent out on missions."

Oh, Grimmjow's heard of them. No hunter worth their salt _hasn't_ heard of them. They're the executioners, the ones sent out for nests and groups of the strongest demons. If they can't handle something, it's likely no one can. He can only stand there and gawk at the two women. He's partnered with their child... if he hurts Ichigo, he's better off doing so with his death! The amount of anxiety the orange head showed earlier makes sense now, as Grimmjow is feeling it now. Ichigo sighs and gets up, leading his hunter to the table to sit down. Yachiru climbs onto his lap, the woman following... this is gonna be fun.

* * *

*Ichigo's curse = this whore will burn with each urge

Yea! Now Ichi's throwing around curses! XD How cool is that? Soon... soon they'll all rue the day they underestimated him! *evil cackle*

Shiro: ... Wow, an' I thought my cackle was pretty evil. 00

Ichi: Really? You would use the word evil to describe it?

Shiro: Well, isn' that what ya would use?

Ichi: I would use something more like... annoying. But, hey, that's just me.

Shiro: *sulking* Yer so mean ta me. T^T


	11. Sagittarius: The Archer

Hey everyone! In case any of you have been looking at them, I've updated the links on my profile. The new dolls are Mew, Dratini, Loki (Leo) from Fairy Tail, and Uncle Si from Duck Dynasty! I know, that last one doesn't have anything to do with anime or anything like that, but it was a request from my cousin ;p I think he turned out rather good. Anyhow, I'm working on Urahara. He just needs his clothes right now ;p His hair didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, maybe it'll work out better next time, but at least it's covered by his hat! Which, of course, I have made a pattern for. He simply can't be without his hat XD

Kisuke: No, no I can't. it reduces the air of mystery I strive to wrap myself in. XD

Ichi: You're such an idiot. You don't have an air of mystery, you have an overwhelming personality soaked in annoyance.

Kisuke: *feigns hurt* T^T

Dean: You don't need a hat to be mysterious, it just helps a whole hell of a lot.

Kisuke: Thank you! At least someone gets it! =D

Ichi: Don't encourage him! DX

* * *

Sagittarius: The Archer

The visit with Ichigo's mother figures was... interesting to say the least. Unfortunately, they haven't been reassigned yet and insisted on staying with their precious baby. Their excuse was to teach him more control, yet Ichigo knows it's to keep an eyes on him. The twins are capable, that's certain, yet Ichigo is the baby of the two and Shiro thanks the heavens every day that the younger twin is the favorite. Said younger twin is now holed up in his shop, praying the rambunctious and over zealous women don't see fit to pay him a visit at work. The bell chimes, indicating a customer, and he dives for cover.

"Mothers visiting?" a arrogant voice comments.

"... Uryu?" Ichigo asks in surprise.

He peeks over the top of the counter carefully, unwilling to fall for any type of trick. Standing in the middle of his shop is a man dressed in white. His raven hair frames his face, the man pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. Every move he makes seems to be done in contempt, a show that clearly states he believes he's superior in every way to the orange head. Ichigo has long since stopped paying attention to the attitude.

"Hey, what brings you to town?" he wonders as he steps from behind the counter.

"My hunter and I were assigned to a demon in the next town," he waves off. "We just happened to be passing through when I recognized your quaint little store... I still have no clue why you insist on dumping money in this godforsaken shame of a psychic's store."

"Well... I'm a psychic, so... I don't know how much of a shame it is," Ichigo comments as he scratches his head in confusion. "I mean... my readings are flawless and..."

"You know what I mean. You don't belong in a mundane little store, Ichigo, you belong out there on assignment with the rest of us. You know, I heard Shiro nearly tore down an office building in the city on a mission. How is he supposed to contain his power when the only person capable of reigning him in, other than you of course, is egging him on in the sidelines!"

Ichigo laughs sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck. Shiro's temper has always been a problem, but worse than that is his tendency to play rough... meaning sadistically tearing down anything and anyone in his path. That's one of the reason he and Kenpachi are only allowed to spar in uninhabited areas... like the desert. He walks over to sit on his stool again, leaning his cheek on a fist as he props his head up.

"I don't know what to tell you, Uryu," he shrugs. "I'm not the one that decided it was a good idea to separate us. Now, what can I do for you? As I remember, the only thing that brings you into my shame of a store is the fact you need something. Potions this time? Charms?"

"... Both," he sighs as he pulls out a list. "Please tell me you have all of this."

Ichigo takes the list and looks it over, getting up and pulling out a large crate to place it in. Uryu usually picks up a lot of charms from Ichigo, but his are specially made by the orange haired demon. Ichigo always keeps a good supply in the back just in case he shows up. Each charm is imbued with a special elemental spell, good until it's broken, and the Zodiac normally makes good use of them all. Carefully, Ichigo places each charm and potion inside the crate. Once he's finished, he slides it over to his friend. Uryu sets some money on the counter and lifts the crate up.

"Don't argue," he states when Ichigo opens his mouth in protest. "Quality like yours deserves payment, I won't accept it for free... You know, you should come with us. We won't be gone long and I could use your help on this one."

"Why?"

"It's a succubus," the raven remarks. "You know how little I care for them. They're rare enough it's hard to learn to counteract their abilities, plus you always seem to be a far more effective weapon against them than my usual ones. I'll owe you one, if that helps any."

"... I should ask my partner," Ichigo sighs in hesitation. "He's at home with Yachiru right now... Kenpachi cashed in one of his favors when he got confined to the hospital. I don't think he would appreciate me going off on a job without him."

"That certainly doesn't sound like you," the other smirks. "Are you smitten with this new partner of yours?"

"No!" he snaps angrily. "I hate him! He's always bossing me around... and making eyes at that slut that lives down the street from us! Not that that'll happen, I cursed her good yesterday... the bitch."

Uryu's eyes widen at the outburst, his jaw dropping in surprise. Ichigo doesn't use those curses lightly, especially not on humans. If he resorted to that, he was protecting his territory. That means he bonded with the hunter assigned to him. The orange head grabs the key to the shop and heads out, his childhood friend hurrying after him. Outside, a willowy man with pink locks and white rimmed glasses is waiting. He's leaning against the car carelessly, those mustard yellow eyes widening when he seems a fuming demon with his Zodiac.

"Uryu, are you okay?" he asks cautiously.

"Yes, Ichigo is going to help us on this succubus assignment," the raven smiles. "I usually like to bring him along when facing a lesser demon of his type, he tends to dominate them easily. Heaven knows we could use an easy mission after the last one."

He places the box in the backseat, allowing Ichigo to slide in after it. The demon recalls that Uryu was partnered with a brilliant man named Szayel a few years back. They aren't lovers, but he can feel the tension between them. Uryu was in love with Orihime for the longest time, yet she fell for Ulquiorra. Now that they're an item, Ichigo has faith the two will find one another. The drive doesn't take long, as the town they're heading to is only about half an hour away, and half way through Ichigo's cell phone goes off. He hesitantly picks it up.

"Where are up!" a gruff voice demands without him even saying hello.

"... With a friend."

"That friend better fucking be a few blocks down, damn it!" Grimmjow growls.

"I'm helping him with a mission in the next town," Ichigo sighs in annoyance. "I won't be long."

"You're what!"

The disbelief and anger in that tone is palpable, drawing more irritation from the demon. Uryu listens from the front seat, a small smirk playing on his lips. No one has ever forced Ichigo into doing anything he didn't want to, except Shiro of course who would invariably guilt him into going along with his stupid plans. If this hunter gets Ichigo to turn around and go home, it'd be a miracle signaling the end of the world.

"Come home. Now!"

"Bite my ass," Ichigo snaps. "You don't fucking own me, you're just my partner! If you want to see me so bad, come find me! In the meantime, my friend needs my help and I'm gonna help him! Don't call me back, I'll call you when we're finished!"

With that, he hangs up on Grimmjow. The blue haired hunter, having stopped by the shop to surprise his partner, growls in rage. He resists the urge to punch out the shop window, not wanting to put out the money to fix it, and looks down at Yachiru. She's sitting on the sidewalk at his feet, quietly watching him seethe. She's a smart little demon, only acting out when she's positive she'll get away with it.

"Only one of Gemini-Bitch's friends visits him in the shop," she remarks thoughtfully. "He's a Zodiac... Sagittarius, the archer. He likes Gemini-Bitch's charms and potions, uses them all the time and stops in to get more at least once a month. He likes to use him for missions, too, specifically involving succubi."

"Thanks, pipsqueak," Grimmjow smirks. "That helps a lot. Let's get going, they can't have gotten too far."

She cheers and he lifts her into his arms once she stands, setting her in the backseat of the car. She clambers into the passenger seat as Grimmjow walks around, buckling herself in and kicking her feet happily. Though he wants to send her back to where he had her, he knows the regular safety precautions when dealing with children don't matter much when dealing with a child demon. He starts the car and steps on the gas, speeding away to the closest town... Ichigo wouldn't have agreed to go unless the target was close.

The orange haired demon sighs and watches out the window as they move through town. It's a bit more seedy than the white-picket fence town he and Grimmjow were assigned, there are strip joints and whore houses in the heart of it... that's where they're headed. The perfect place for a succubus of lower level, all the men they can devour and they get paid for it. He rolls his eyes at the thought. Szayel pulls up in front of the brothel, putting the car in park before shutting it off. The men going in are well off business men, they look nothing like the three in the car.

"... Maybe we should've brought Grimmjow after all," Ichigo mutters. "He could get in without a problem... except all the women fighting over him."

"He's that fine?" Szayel wonders curiously.

"Oh yeah, he's that fine," Ichigo smirks. "Even I would've lain down for him... if it weren't expected of me as his partner, that is. I think that's the only reason I don't."

"That's not a very good reason, Ichigo," Uryu scoffs. "If you like him, you shouldn't let something so small get between you. Tell him how you feel."

"That's the problem, most of the time I feel like strangling him with a phone cord. Come on, let's go."

the two hesitate a moment as that comment sinks in, and then Uryu is shaking his head in exasperation... to love the Gemini twins is to love frustration and complication. He and his partner join Ichigo in the parking lot, almost shouting out when a car screeches to a halt inches from the unmovable orange head. From the car, a muscular and lean figure emerges. His cyan orbs are livid and gleaming with threat, his teeth clenched in a manner that makes him appear to have fangs.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo greets blandly.

"Get in the fucking car."

Ichigo doesn't listen... he rarely does. He simply turns his back and heads toward the seedy motel used as a brothel. At the sight of where he's going, those eyes grow large and the man nearly falls. His strides are long and quick, his hand gripping Ichigo's upper arm and easily dragging him back to the car. From the passenger seat, a little girl with pink hair crawls out the window. She hurries up to the two bickering men, wrapping her arms around Ichigo's legs before climbing up to Grimmjow's shoulders.

"We missed you!" she cheers. "Don't worry, though, I told Kitty where to find you!"

"Gee, thanks, Yachiru," Ichigo frown.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in a place like this?" Grimmjow snaps quietly. "Don't you know they'll lock you up and sell you to the highest bidders? Are you that desperate for sex, because I specifically remember offering it."

"That's where the target is, you dumbass!" Ichigo growls. "And maybe if you weren't such an arrogant prick, I would think about sleeping with you!"

"Right, and that arrogance didn't get you seconds from spreading your legs on a few occasions," the hunter snorts derisively. "Look, your friend is perfectly capable of doing this job on his own. I'm taking you home."

Ichigo yanks his arm away from Grimmjow's grip, lashing out with a strong right hook. The stunned hunter rubs his sore jaw, thankful Ichigo's own healing powers kept it from getting damaged. The demon seems to realize this, cursing the bond that allows it. When the other doesn't try to grab him again, Ichigo storms off the way he was headed before. It's the bouncer that stops him this time, sizing him up with a lecherous look.

"If you're looking for a job, you'll have to talk to the mistress," he comments in a drawl. "We don't house male whores often, but... I think she'll make an exception for a beauty like you."

"Where can I find the mistress?"

"Hold up!" Grimmjow growls. "He's my bitch. I was hoping for a partnership of some sort, if the mistress doesn't mind. I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement."

The grin that's placed on his lips now has Ichigo's heart beating rapidly, his breathing coming short and his blood flowing south. It's seductive on levels he's never felt, let alone seen. It's feral and promises rough, but highly pleasurable, interactions beneath the covers and moonlight. Grimmjow saunters up languidly, a feline on the prowl, and grips the back of Ichigo's neck with a possessive squeeze.

"Well? What does a guy gotta do to make an appointment?" he purrs.

"I'm certain the mistress would like to see you right away," the bouncer comments. "You're definitely her type."

Grimmjow's grin widens, almost vicious in a way, and the bouncer waves them in. Ichigo glances back to see Uryu and Szayel disappearing into the shadows. Just like usual, he'll go in and force the succubus out. Uryu will be waiting to pierce her through the heart with his arrows.

Grimmjow steps into the den of sin with Ichigo at his side, his body tense and ready for anything. When they look around the area, however, it's clear that there's more than a single target here. Not only will Ichigo have to kill the mistress of this nest, but he'll have to take her crown as well. Once he's in control of this little hive, it'll be much easier to destroy the rest. They're worker drones, they feed off the energy their mistress exudes. Once Ichigo takes the spot of their mistress, they'll feed off his energy... which is far too powerful for them to handle. It's like poison to the lesser succubi.

* * *

Warning: Impending Bitch Fight! Lmao! Like you guys couldn't see that coming XD Ichigo's been increasingly hostile when it comes to females ;p I guess it doesn't help that his mate is Grimmjow, such a sexy man is like a magnet to women... and submissive men =D I've been revising my Supernatural fic, so it'll be ready to start posting soon. it doesn't follow the same rules as my other fics... mainly because I didn't think it was good enough after 12 chapters and went back to revise ^^; Most of the chapters are around 9 pages long, though the 9th isn't a full page. the rest may be longer considering they haven't been written yet. I hope everyone likes it, I worked really hard on it. once I finish revise these last 3 chapters, I'll send it to my friend to be looked over and then I might start posting it. hopefully by then i'll have finished one of my Bleach fics. I hope you're all excited, I know I am!

Shiro: I ain't. I think ya should scrap it and come back ta us!

Ichi: Shiro, we don't own her. She can write whatever fics she wants.

Shiro: ... You're right. D=

Ichi: ... What are you doing? =(

Shiro: *grabs branding iron* Vae! I gotta a present fer ya! Come out, come out wherever ya are! XD


	12. Mission: The Hive's Queen

Okay, here we go. The bitch fight you've all been patiently waiting for! XD I know, it's taken me forever. I've been moping about for the past couple days (and finishing this fic, btw). I went to open up this fic a couple days ago... and completely deleted my Supernatural fic file on my flash drive T^T If I hadn't of sent a copy of the revised chapters to my friend on here, I would've had more than just one (completely awesome T^T ) chapter to rewrite. Still have to rewrite that chapter, but at least I finished Zodiac!

Shiro: Suck it, Supernatural douche! She likes us more an' finished our fic first! XD

Dean: *sitting by a reading Sam* She finished yours first because she wanted to spend more time on ours, you poor excuse for a demon. *sly smirk*

Shiro: ... Damn it! Why does that make sense! DX

Dean: *low five behind his back with Sam* If only we were keeping score right now. =)

* * *

Mission: The Hive's Queen

The building is lit dimly, probably their idea of a romantic setting, and women are lain about the whole place scantily clad. A few grin at the sight of Grimmjow, a couple spreading their legs in invitation. He doesn't pay them the slightest glance, keeping one hand on Ichigo's neck so as not to lose his partner. They're led deep into the hive, up two flights of stairs and to a penthouse suite near the back side of the building. Ichigo is nervous, he usually is when he's in places like these... the atmosphere calls to his inner succubus so strongly it's difficult for him to control himself.

One of the women moves to touch the blue haired hunter, the succubus he calls his partner growling in fury. Before he can stop Ichigo, the orange haired demon lashes out. His claws rake across her face, damaging one of her baby blue eyes. She pulls away with a screech, the orange head completely losing much of the control he has over his demonic features. His wings tear through the back of his shirt, unfurling threateningly although they're rather small, and his claws grow minutely on the tips of his fingers. His horns just peek through his ruffled locks, like those of a baby succubus... not quite mature enough to be a threat to anyone. The hunter notices the tiny sharpened tips of Ichigo's canines, those amber eyes a light like flashlights in the dark. This always happens when faced with his own kind, he always goes more feral than he'd like.

"... You okay, honey?" Grimmjow murmurs when they step far enough away from the injured female.

"... Don't ask me that until the job's over," Ichigo mutters. "I can't give you a truthful answer until then."

"So... you're not okay."

Ichigo doesn't answer, however he doesn't really need to. Grimmjow can see the struggle within those eyes, can feel Ichigo's emotions churning like a typhoon ready to demolish cities and murder millions. It's not a feeling he likes coming from the other, however it's not a feeling he's completely unfamiliar with either. With an exasperated sigh, they continue down the hall to the decorative door at the end.

"The mistress is in there," their guide remarks seductively. "Play nice, okay? Our mistress may like it rough, but only when she's the one doling out the punishment."

"Hmm... sounds fun," Grimmjow purrs.

The woman starts to walk away, dragging her long nails along Grimmjow's collarbone in a teasing touch. Ichigo hisses and grips her arm before she can blink, squeezing hard and thrusting his other hand against her elbow. She screams as her arm bends in a way it wasn't meant to, the limb laying limply at her side as she staggers away from the blood thirsty orange head. Grimmjow hums to himself quietly, resisting the urge to push Ichigo behind him. A move like that would make the other assume he's protecting the woman flirting with him, which would only cause the angered succubus to lash out at him as well in punishment. After the woman makes it halfway down the hall, Grimmjow knocks on the door. A voice thick with lust and curiosity beckons him to enter.

When the door is pushed open, a cloud of perfumes and incense smacks the two in the face like a fist. Grimmjow forces himself not to gag, wondering if Ichigo's tendency to be around such things constantly has made him immune. The room is decorated in red velvet and sheer curtains, a porn set come to life. Laying on the circular bed across from them is the mistress, dressed in black leather that really only covers the necessary parts and spread out in a tempting position.

"My, my. Aren't you a sinfully sexy man," she purrs out. "And what have you brought me? A baby succubus? How fascinating, I haven't seen a baby of that caliber in a long time. Step over here, honey, let me get a look at you."

Ichigo doesn't move, uncertainty playing in amber eyes. Grimmjow shuts the door behind them and gently nudges his partner forward, careful to stay close to him as they move across the room. He notices how those tiny wings, about the length of half his back, shiver in the presence of the hive queen. They're still slick with blood from their sudden appearance, it glistens in the dim lights of the room. Once they're in front of the languid woman before them, she crawls along the bed... more as a show for Grimmjow than anything.

"Such a beautiful baby, aren't you?" she coos. "You must be so confused and scared. Don't worry, sweetheart, this is a safe place for us. This is our feeding grounds, a place where we're paid to feed on stupid humans. My name is Casandra but you may call me Mistress, I'll be your queen and mentor. Every little fledgling succubus needs one."

"It's wrong," Ichigo comments quietly. "Killing humans is wrong."

"Says who? The hunters?" she laughs sharply and bitterly. "That facility doesn't own us like they do the Zodiac, they can't tell us what to do! So many of our kind have fallen to those stupid men, starry eyed and begging for attention from humans too dense to leave well enough alone. I won't allow my hive to do the same. We'll live by the old ways, they can't take that from us!"

"You can feed without killing them," Ichigo points out. "It's been done. Gluttony is the only problem here, you just don't know when to stop once you get started."

"Such a naïve little youth," Casandra sighs almost lovingly. "It's true, we can feed without killing. But why should we? Humans are cattle, just waiting clueless at pasture for their handlers to come along and butcher them. We're the handlers, we need to control their numbers just as they do those of animals. We're doing the world a service, really. Not to mention those that end up here are a plague to their race."

Ichigo's lips tighten into a thin line, his anger apparent as he glowers upon the woman. She's beautiful with long raven hair and bright blue eyes, her body a perfect hourglass and her skin a flawless porcelain. If Grimmjow didn't know any better, he'd say she was a vampire with her moonlit perfection. Fortunately, she wears her species proudly. Her tail is long and thin, about down to her knees if not mid-thigh, and her wings are the length of her upper body. Her fangs are longer than Ichigo's and her horns are slightly curved, a few inches off her head like a satyr. Her nails are very long, as though she got acrylics and never shortened them. Casandra lays her hungry eyes upon him, sending a creepy crawling feeling the rushes beneath his skin.

"Obviously, you need to be taught how to be a succubus," she remarks. "You... come here. Lay with me and I'll make all your fantasy's come true."

Grimmjow stares at her like she's an idiot, never having been the type to fall beneath a demon's control... ever. For some reason, he's always been immune to their abilities. She seems to notice this, frowning slightly before glancing at her new charge. Ichigo's arms are across his chest, his amber eyes glittering in jealousy and rage. Casandra seems to realize her mistake, immediately smiling softly at the younger demon.

"I'm so sorry, honey, I thought he was your pimp," she remarks. "Someone like you should never be the victim of a human male, they should be yours. Come here, both of you. You can practice on your human pet."

"He's not my pet," Ichigo sighs in irritation. "He's my partner. You're making a bad name for me and I don't appreciate it. I was hoping I would be able to convince you to stop killing humans, to feed without going too far, but you're obviously a very wicked demon that's grown used to the taste of blood. I'm afraid I'm going to have to dethrone you, which means all your hive will be destroyed as well."

"You're a very arrogant little child, aren't you?" she frowns with an edge to her voice. "I'm afraid you're not the first to challenge me, boy, and you won't be the last. This hive is mine, I worked hard to sit upon this throne and you won't take it from me. Now, cast this ridiculous delusion from your head immediately!"

Ichigo growls in fury, his eyes turning from flashlight beams to hard amber jewel burning like the sun from within. His tiny wings break into twisting shadow that gain size with each second, eventually stopping and taking form when they're about as long as Ichigo is tall. His tail slithers from his waistband, the pointed tip gleaming silver like the tip to an arrow, and his horns extend until they're curling like a ram's horns. His age is more apparent now, the power radiating from him in a wave of darkness that has Grimmjow mistaking him for Shiro. This is Ichigo's inner demon, so beautiful and deadly he keeps it buried deep down and hidden. This is his reflection of Shiro.

"So... you are similar to your brother," Grimmjow smirks with a purr. "Sexy, honey, very sexy. We'll have to play with this side or you later tonight."

"Seriously?" Ichigo snaps. "I'm going full demonic, only seconds away from killing another succubus, and you're hitting on me?"

"What can I say, I'm very persistent," the hunter grins widely.

Ichigo scoffs in annoyance, turning away from the other. When he goes to grab the demon's ass, however, that tail stabs at his hand and draws a shallow line of crimson along his palm in warning. So... that silvery shimmer wasn't just decoration, it really is a blade. Grimmjow pouts as he pulls his hand close, though lust and humor still reigns supreme in cyan orbs.

Casandra is shocked at the sight of Ichigo, the darkness radiating off him in a fog stifling to those in the room. Grimmjow doesn't really feel it like the other succubus does, though it does cause a heavy weight upon his chest that mimics congestion. Casandra looks to be suffocating from it, the only one completely unshaken by it being Ichigo. He steps closer to the woman, a sadistic grin touching his lips when a flash of fear flits through her eyes. His reflection is in the mirror on the wall, Casandra a lover of watching her sexual escapades as they happen. From the black fog in the reflection, his image wavers to that of Shiro. The older twin watches on proudly as Ichigo draws fear and presses his dominance over the dominatrix.

She leaps for Ichigo, her fingers curled so she can use her claws as weapons. Ichigo vanishes within the fog around him, reappearing behind her when she slashes at nothing but darkness. His partner quickly puts some space between them, remembering the other team waiting for a shot. He heads to the window as Ichigo plays with his opponent, tiring her out by evading her furious strikes. Looking out, he can see Sagittarius in the building across the alley. His bow is at the ready and the cord has been drawn, the arrow waiting flight through the open window. Grimmjow opens the window there, pulling the blinds to shed a little more light on the fight. It doesn't help much, the cloudy darkness pouring from Ichigo fighting off the light of the sun. two heads of pink hair are in the window next to Uryu's, Yachiru waving frantically to Grimmjow. He sends her a small smirk and puts his finger to his lips, motioning for her to be silent. She gives him a serious salute in return.

Ichigo's tail whips out, burying itself in the mistress's shoulder. She cries out, dragging her claws toward the pain in an attempt to land a hit there. His tail is out of the way in seconds, his clawed hand darting from the black mist and slamming into her face. Her nose breaks audibly, his claws dragging along the sides of her face to draw bloody lines along her perfect features. The agony and frustration in her screams is easy for the hunter to read.

"Grimmjow, move a little to the left," Uryu calls.

He does as he's told, the succubus falling to the floor at that moment in exhaustion. Ichigo stands over her, his grin unhinged and so like his brother. He glances over to the mirrors, tilting his head at the image of his twin whooping and leaping about excitedly. His grins widens if possible, his tail darting out and wrapping tight around the mistress's slender throat. He lifts her off the ground with his thin tail, the blade of the arrowed tip tapping against the spot her artery beats frantically beneath thoughtfully.

"I'm the queen of this hive now," Ichigo states with a soft cackle. "You've failed to defend your throne and now you've been dropped to a meager outcast. But don't worry, I would never make a succubus live a life of exile."

"Y-you wouldn't?" she asks hopefully.

"Of course not," Ichigo remarks with a feigned concern.

That's about the moment Uryu lets loose his arrow, the thin beam of light soaring past Grimmjow and missing by mere inches... he could feel the heat from it graze his skin. It buries itself in Casandra's back, protruding from her chest as she stares in disbelief at Ichigo. He just grins at her much like Shiro does, one full of insanity and a joy of the world's pain and sorrow. He watches the light dim in her eyes, waiting until those blues are completely dull with death to drop her. The action worries Grimmjow, yet he knows a Zodiac is more likely to exhibit their nature when around other demons of their species.

"... Can we go home now?" he wonders with his arms over his chest.

"That's all you have to say to me?" Ichigo asks in shock. "Look at me! I'm a fucking monster and all you have to say is 'can we go home now'?"

"I like the Gemini-Bitch!" Shiro chirps form the mirrors.

"Don't start with me!" Ichigo shouts as his arms wave about. "No one asked your fucking opinion!"

Shiro vanishes with a cackle. To Grimmjow, it looked like Ichigo was yelling at his own reflection. He just shakes his head and sighs. Obviously being around his own kind puts some serious stress on his psyche. He walks over to the powerhouse of a demon, wrapping him in a hug and kissing his forehead. With one hand, he strokes the tip of Ichigo's tail. He's careful not to cut himself on the arrow like tip, yet realizes that silver blade is a coating that's vanished with the challenge.

"You're not a monster," Grimmjow murmurs. "You're my partner and my bonded Zodiac. Besides, I'm fairly certain I've never seen anything sexier in my life. I'm gonna be having wet dreams of a dominatrix Ichigo tonight."

"... Idiot," the orange head mutters with a roll of his eyes.

He shakes off his features, returning to his human looks. Downstairs they can hear the agony filled screams of the other succubi. They head for the exit, Grimmjow's eyes going wide at the sight of each demon vanishing in an overpowering light that emanates from within them. The first sight of it is from their mouths and eyes, and then they're devoured by it. Carefully, they head for the door. They don't look back as they meet the Sagittarius team and Yachiru, the group eager to leave.

* * *

lol! Grimmjow is always a surprise to poor Ichigo ;p And Shiro... he's always such a dick. I suppose that's why we love him XD Okay, just so you all know, the last chapter of this fic is one page longer... I think... and it's open for a sequel Of course, I don't know if I'll write the sequel, but there's an opening for it ;p I've been told I end my fics like that often =( I suppose that's a good thing for the most part. Anyway, I still have to rewrite that missing chapter of my Supernatural fic, so I'll be on my way =)

Shiro: *gasps* It was true! Ya just wanted ta work on their fic!

Dean: Dude, this is just too easy. ;p

Sam: Is he always this easy to screw with?

Ichi: ... Yes... yes he is. It's almost embarrassing at times. T^T


	13. Taurus: The Bull

**Countdown: 4**

Here we go, yet another update! Someone reviewed that they thought this was the last chapter... it's not. I finished _writing_ the fic, that doesn't mean I didn't write numerous chapters. There is a chapter for each Zodiac and a few for missions. You still have a few left. In fact, I'll add a countdown just for all my readers =) I still haven't decided which fic I'll finish next, but I'm leaning toward Derailed. I also deleted 'High Seas Mayhem', I didn't post it here or anything so you're not missing anything. I was contemplating deleting 'College Diva' as well... but it was too good to do that ;p Once again, I didn't start posting that one. Anyway, I'll let you get on with reading.

Shiro: 'Bout time! All ya do it talk!

Ichi: What's gotten into you, Shiro? You're being so carelessly rude!

Dean: He's still pissed about falling for my last comment. =)

Shiro: Yeah, well, I heard Vae has plans ta turn yer little bitch ass inta a sugar baby.

Dean: ... 00

Sam: Are you serious? That's freaking great! Who's the sugar daddy? XD

Shiro: Some angel er somethin'. I think his name was Castiel.

Dean: Son of a bitch! That just ain't fair! DX

Shiro: Welcome ta the world a Vae.

* * *

Taurus: The Bull

Ichigo and Grimmjow return home after that mission, parting ways from Uryu and Szayel with a thank you from the other team. When they arrive home, it's late and Yachiru is whining about starving to death. They park the car in the garage and enter the house through the connecting door. The smell of chicken and stuffing is the first thing to hit them, the trio searching the area for Ichigo's mother figures. Yorouchi and Soi-Fon are in the kitchen, pulling out the herb stuffed chicken. It isn't often they make dinner when they're visiting, but Ichigo has mostly fond memories of it. There were a couple times they laced the food with sedatives to calm him and Shiro down or get them knocked out for medicine they applied with shots. They may not have been conventional, but they were very affective.

"Oh, you're back!" Yorouchi grins. "We heard about your little mission, well done, honey!"

"... Shiro," Ichigo hisses quietly. "I'll kill him."

Grimmjow gives Ichigo a strange look, yet decides to handle Yachiru for now. He lifts the little girl into his arms and heads for the table, setting her down and telling her to stay with that single word. She doesn't leave the seat, however she squirms about in it enough to keep moving. Soi-Fon carries the chicken over, the blue haired hunter grabbing the salad and stuffing for her. Ichigo grabs some plates, just to keep his hands busy.

"Ichi turned into a demon!" Yachiru pipes up. "He looked so beautiful! I wanna look that pretty when I grow up!"

"You'll be a bombshell, pipsqueak," Grimmjow remarks with a pat to her head.

Once they're all seated for dinner, Soi-Fon turns her curiosity on Ichigo. It's easy to see where he got it, a mixture of such inquisitive women and a man of science... it's bound to rub off through upbringing. Grimmjow sets a plate in front of Yachiru, finding that he's grown fond of the little brat. It'll be upsetting when she goes back to her dad.

"Your father mentioned to us that the facility is closing in on Leo," the raven comments. "They've realized that they missed the signs of their birth and are combing through past records to see if they can get an area of their birth."

"It's been a long time since the Zodiac was complete," Ichigo remarks in surprise. "I think they've only managed to gather them all maybe twice in all the years they've walked the earth. This is really big! The leader of the Zodiac has been dormant for centuries!"

"Your father is ecstatic!" Yorouchi smiles. "He said your first prediction was of Leo's return to the Zodiac, you had mentioned that it would force a change in the way things were handled with the Shinigami. He's so excited, he's leading the team himself!"

Ichigo frowns at that, getting up and heading upstairs to his room. His predictions were strong as a child, but nothing like they are now. If he had seen this coming, perhaps he could be of use to his father. He returns with his tarot cards and pushes his plate aside. The look his mother's give him are identical, obviously stating 'you couldn't eat first'. He closes his eyes and shuffles his cards, pouring his questions into each one. Finally, he sets them out. Grimmjow watches skeptically as he does so, snorting derisively before returning to his dinner. Yachiru's jaw hangs open slightly, her fork filled with stuffing stopped halfway to her mouth and her eyes large. He reaches over with his free hand, closing her mouth and setting her fork down before she makes a mess.

"What do you see, sweetheart?" Soi-Fon wonders after a moment of silence.

"... A lot of animals and cages were in their past," he responds. "They must've been born around a zoo maybe? Perhaps on a reserve. They had a hard life, they're still fighting. I can see that they've met a lot of new people, probably the Zodiac... getting ready to take the throne reserved for them. They have to know their subjects, after all. Hmm... their distance future is hard to read, it's very confusing and contradicting. I don't think their future is planned out at all, they don't seem to be the type of person to plan anything let alone follow the plan of fate."

"What a bunch of bullshit," the hunter mutters. "I don't know why you insist of playing with those stupid cards, you can't tell the future with them. It's just a bunch of guess work and vague answers."

"You know, I realize you don't put much stock in my abilities," Ichigo snaps with a tinge of hurt in his tone, "but you could at least pretend to be supportive! This is one of the strongest abilities I'm able to use without completely blacking out and murdering a whole nest of demons! I like using my tarot cards, I like reading people's fortunes! I know I'm not the most powerful of the Zodiac and I'm not the most useful partner to have, but I'm trying!"

Those at the table can only stare as Ichigo abandons his tarot cards and storms off. The sliding glass door to the back yard slams shut, rattling in its frame from the force. Two pairs of furious eyes glare at Grimmjow, Ichigo's mother figures voicing their disapproval through that simple gaze. He sighs and buries his face in his hands, muttering to himself about his 'psychotic' partner and his 'emotional roller coaster of insecurities' finally breaking down. He gets up and looks to the little girl sitting beside him.

"You stay put and finish your dinner, or you don't get any desert," he warns.

"Right!"

With that he heads outside. Ichigo is glowering at his witch's pot, the water boiling rapidly as ingredients float through the air in a perfect ring around him. The large wooden spoon turns languidly, the color changing with each added powder or liquid. A full length mirror is hovering around the edge of the ring, Ichigo's reflection the only thing within it. As he gets closer, he can hear the orange head talking. Though he can only hear half of the conversation, he's fairly certain his partner is lucid enough to not be talking to himself.

"He's so infuriating!" Ichigo hisses quietly. "Why couldn't I have a partner that actually believed in my power?"

"Well... maybe he's more the action type," Shiro offers. "I know ya ain't much fer action, ya like ta think things through and plan shit. I like action, fuck plans six ways from Sunday! If he were more the planner, nothin' would get done."

"That's not true!" Ichigo growls. "Plenty would get done and it get done the safe way."

"Like my baby brother, by far the more dangerous a the two a us, going full demon ta punish a succubus that dared ta look at 'is partner wit lust?"

"Shut the fuck up, I didn't call you to hear your opinion on my way of handling that hive!"

"Yet, yer gonna get it anyway."

In anger, Ichigo sends a sudden slam of energy into the mirror. It shatters into powder, the glittering shards raining down upon the area as Ichigo's brilliant amber eyes glow in fury. After a moment, he seems to regret the lash and the shards create a small tornado before recreating the reflective surface. Shiro is waiting, his arms across his chest and his foot tapping the floor impatiently as he glares at his brother.

"That temper a yers is gettin' outta hand, baby bro," he comments. "It would seem ta me that they placed ya wit that demonic asshole just ta draw yer temper out further. In case ya hadn't noticed we were pretty balanced 'fore they bonded us wit our partners."

"I noticed, trust me," the younger twin sighs. "But what can we do? They stationed us away from one another to get used to our partners. I'm sure Gin is a fucking fantastic lay for you, but I heard he's not exactly the most effective when it comes to reigning you in. Grimmjow is a great partner and all, but he just makes me so fucking mad! It's like his mouth is set to 'piss off Ichigo' mode and someone broke the damn dial! He wants to be my mate, but he's fucking clueless when it comes to soothing my anger."

"It's 'cause ya don' get angry, Ichi," Shiro points out. "Yer either content er pissed, ya completely skip angry."

Grimmjow clears his throat, feeling a bit bad for interrupting Ichigo's one-way conversation. For a second, everything floating about the vibrant twin shudders and drops. Before they hit the ground, he regains his control over them and they curve back onto course. He turns to face Grimmjow, a bit of bitterness and irritation on his face. Shiro is still watching from within the mirror, curious as to how the blue haired hunter will deal with this.

"I don't think you're a bad partner, Ichigo," Grimmjow offers quietly. "I don't think you're useless or that your abilities are stupid, I actually think they're pretty impressive. You're the only demon I know that can destroy a fucking huge ass sea monster with a single bottle of liquid, that's pretty damn impressive. Just because I don't believe in tarot readings and seeing the future, doesn't mean I don't believe in you. That's more of a personal motto if anything, I like to believe that I create my own destiny. If I believe in your readings, I'm basically giving in to the fact some greater power is controlling my every choice in life. Do you understand?"

"... Yes, I understand," Ichigo sighs. "But would it kill you to keep those remarks to yourself?"

Grimmjow smirks and moves forward, gripping the smaller male in a hug. He whispers something in Ichigo's ear, drawing a bright blush across the bridge of his nose. The orange head hollers out at him, pulling away and punching the hunter. The blue haired man just laughs as he holds his jaw, walking back into the house once he's certain his partner is calmed down.

"What'd he say?" Shiro wonders.

"He wants to play with my demonic form tonight," Ichigo mutters with that growing blush. "Stupid ass, can't even be serious for two seconds. He's too much like you for my liking."

Shiro laughs and shimmers away, the mirror floating over to set carefully on the grass. Ichigo finishes his potions, watching as the vials dip in without him touching them. When he's finished it's very late and Grimmjow has already dropped Yachiru in the bath and got her ready for bed. He stops in her room to kiss her goodnight, joining his partner in the master bedroom. He changes for bed and crawl in beside his hunter, sighing happily as he's drawn into the larger man's arms. He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Ichigo wakes to a mouth on his, a hand fondling him just rough enough to make it pleasurable. He moans into Grimmjow's mouth, the other sliding his tongue past Ichigo's lips. Before it can get much further, Yachiru barges into the room and jumps on the bed happily. Grimmjow curses colorfully into his pillow, the little girl sitting on his lower back now that he's thrown himself onto his stomach in frustration.

"You have visitors downstairs!" she laughs. "Ichi's mommy's left earlier to go shopping and let them in."

Ichigo hurries to get ready, forcing Grimmjow out of bed as well. The other groans and drags his feet, yet pulls on a pair of jeans and a button up blue shirt. He doesn't bother buttoning it, lifting Yachiru into his arms and heading to her room. She's still in the tank top and shorts she slept in. He changes her into a pair of torn jeans and a rocker tee, bushing her hair and pulling it into pigtails with little skulls on her hair bands. Once they're finished, she leads them downstairs.

On the couch a massive man sits, the woman beside him is dwarfed by his large frame. He has curly dark hair that covers his eyes and light brown skin, but she has spiky black hair cut pixie short and porcelain skin. Ichigo immediately cheers out and hurries to them, the woman grabbing him first and putting him in a headlock. She gives him a vicious noogie before drawing him into an aggressive hug, which he's pulled from by the huge male she's with. He's careful about, gentle although he appears so formidable, and then he embraces the smaller man himself.

"Wow, you did well for yourself, Ichigo!" the woman grins. "And don't you have a sexy partner... have you lain down for him yet?"

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo snaps at the raven. "There's a child present!"

"Oops. Sorry, didn't know you were expecting."

He smacks his face with his palm, grumbling too quietly for them to hear. Grimmjow carries Yachiru over, the little girl waving happily at the two strangers. When Tatsuki moves closer to her, she hides her face in Grimmjow's broad chest. Ichigo laughs at that, knowing what the problem is. Kenpachi always told her never to talk to strangers, but that doesn't mean she won't wave to them.

"Grimmjow, this is Tatsuki and Chad. Chad was my first friend aside from Shiro, we met when Shiro and I turned five," the orange head grins. "He's Taurus, the bull. But Tatsuki's the one you have to watch out for, she's wicked mean when you piss her off."

"As you've learned the hard way, it's been a repeating lesson for poor Ichigo," she says with a wink. "So, I heard you got the dull job of a stationary target. Boring! How about you put in for a traveling assignment?"

"No thanks, I like the pretend 'apple pie' life. What brings you guys out here? Where you assigned to the area?"

"No," the large man says in a deep but quiet voice. "We've been assigned a rescue mission. Another Zodiac has been captured by dragon demons up in the mountains... we have to save her and were allowed to choose one team to take along."

"We didn't even have to think about it," Tatsuki grins. "You're the obvious choice."

"You should've chosen Shiro, he's more equipped for this," Ichigo frowns.

"No," Grimmjow comments. "We can do this, I'm a pretty effective weapon around dragons. We'll do fine."

The confidence from the other calms Ichigo, those amber eyes showing their relent before he voices it. Ichigo will have to call Kenpachi before they leave and leave a note for his mother figures. He sends the other a small smile, watching as Yachiru tugs at blue locks impatiently. He's bonded with the little girl much better than the orange head thought he would. When Yachiru is taken back by her father, Ichigo wonders how Grimmjow will take her absence... maybe he could bring up adoption! The facility finds enough strong little demons with the power to be set apart from lower class ones, they're just like Yachiru. They're normally raised by other demons that help around the facility, but maybe they'll make an exception.

* * *

Awe, hints of future children. Aren't I nice ;p Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And remember, for future fics, just because I say I finished a fic that doesn't mean there aren't numerous chapters left to post =) I'm usually able to write more than 12 pages a day, which equals 2 chapters or more =) With requests like this one, I can write 3 or 4 chapters a day. It all depends on how good I'm feeling ;p

Dean: I'm feeling awesome!

Sam: Are you going to go on a writing spree, too? *rolls eyes*

Dean: If I do, it'll be a Bleach fic... and it'll star Gabriel. =D

Ichi: ... Why?

Dean: So he can kill your inner asshole repeatedly like he did me. XD

Shiro: Hey! I heard that, you fuck! DX

Sam & Ichi: *shake heads in exasperation*


End file.
